Extreme GhostBusters, Hidden Phantom
by Codey-Wraith
Summary: Six years later Danny going to college in New York, when dangerous Ghosts start attacking the city once again. But will he protect New York as Phantom or can Danny Fenton be enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Extreme GhostBuster, Hidden Phantom: Chapter 1**

**Here is the idea Danny Fenton leaves Amity Falls six years after the end of the series, everyone in Amity Park except those who knew him the most have forgotten that Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom, giving him his secret identity being secret again after several weeks. Sam dumps Danny due to what made them connect being shared with everyone and Basically wanting nothing to do with news outlets constantly saying that she was cheating on Phantom with a 'nobody.' More on that later. **

**Jazz moved to New York to get her degree in Psychology, with aims to become the first Ghost Psychologist and is in her final year. Danny moves to New York to start his college degree in Engineering though he has to take at least one semester under the tutelage of Egon Spengler, otherwise his parents won't pay for college. **

**Jack and Maddie Fenton realised that if they quarantined the Ghost Portal using a miniature Ghost Shield they could limit the amount of Ghosts that break out in Amity Park. Tucker was re-elected to be mayor for a second term due to him hiring Maddie Fenton to develop technology that made Amity Park the Technological Marvel of a city. Dani with an 'I' was adopted by Jack and Maddie Fenton when Danny explained her situation. **

**This story will focus on Danny Fenton as he makes new friends, fights new and old enemies while limiting his use of Ghost powers. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO OTHER BRANDS OR MOVIES! ALSO NOT FROM AMERICA SO SORRY IF I DON'T KNOW ANY LOCATIONS!**

:STORY START:

**New York-75****th**** and Amsterdam Upper West Side-Room 4C-Morning**

A black somewhat long haired teen with blue eyes wearing a white hoddie with red accents, blue jeans and red and white shoes. He scratches the side of his face before his face becomes transparent while the stubble on his face stayed the same. He swiped his hand over the stubble causing them to disappear and when he is no longer transparent he is clean shaven with a smirk, "Ah, a ghostly clean shave."

He then exits the bathroom to see his sister eating cereal wearing a waitress uniform as she read Egon Spengler's Spirit Guide with her hair down. She looks up and says, "Hey, Danny excited for your first day of College, for the year?"

The Twenty year old Danny replies with, "Yes, Jazz. I have everything I need for Doctor Spengler's class," raising his book bag, "Hopefully I can get this over with."

Jazz smiles and says, "Don't worry you will have fun, Doctor Spengler's lectures are literally encompassing and will teach you even if you fall asleep."

Danny looks at the clock and asks, "You need a lift to work?"

Jazz shook her head and says, "No, I work down stairs in that small cafe and my shift does not start for another hour," Danny looks at her strangely before shrugging and heading out the door and down stairs, to the back of the building to the tenet parking lot, where he sees his white and green custom Fenton Works Van and shakes his head in amusement and says, "Thank you, Mom, for being the sensible one." He got into his Van and then spent the next hour driving through rush hour traffic.

**New Subway tunnel system-New York**

A group of Construction workers were digging through the bed rock of New York, when they came across what appeared to be a tunnel filled with skeletons and weird cave paintings.

One of the Construction crew says, "Should we tell the boss? I mean it looks important."

Another says, "Yeah after we find anything valuable," they then opened the hole larger allowing them to get in, only to be attacked by an Aztec Woman with snakes for arms, causing them to scream.

**New York University Parking Lot-Ten minutes before his Lecture. **

Danny parked his van and grabbed his bad and went to grab his bag, when his phone goes off, "Hello?" after answering the device.

"_Danny my man! How is University in the Big Apple?" _the voice of Danny's best friend came through.

"Hey, Tucker," Danny replied on his cell phone, "Oh you know meeting new people and going to school. You?"

"_Looking at a third term, Dani has been a big help with most of the Ghosts, haven't seen some of the bigger threats," _Tucker replies, _"Your parents have been helpful with upgrades to all the Government buildings with ghost shields," Tucker then laughed and says, "Plus we have updated the radio stations with the Ghost filters to the signals, so Ember cannot use it to get power again. Frostbite says hello, he gave your mom the anniversary present you ordered for your father, His ego went overboard again, thankfully Frostbite was a good sport."_

Danny reached a Lecture hall and says, "Well I have to get to class, say high to my family," he received an acknowledgment from the Mayor of Amity Park before he hanged up. He entered the empty hall with one other occupant.

The other occupant is a girl around Danny's age, with dark aquamarine coloured hair, wearing a black trench coat and the surrounding chairs were filled with books based on what appears to be spirits.

Danny walks down the ramp until he is near the girl and asks, "So you forced to be here too?" trying to be funny.

The girl looked up and looked at him like he looked familiar before saying in annoyance, "No, I am here because I am interested in the Supernatural."

Danny nods his head and says, "That is cool," he takes a seat behind her.

"And you?" The girl questions looking over her shoulder.

"One semester of Egon Spengler's Course," Danny starts, "Parents pay for my entire college degree."

Anything else that the girl was going to say was interrupted by a red head wearing a red long sleeve shirt with white stripes on his arms, blue jeans and sports shoes. Also a major and important idea of the males character, he is in a wheel chair. After smashing his way through the doors he rolled down the rams of the bleachers until he was near the girl, he asks, "Is this Egon Spangler's class, Paranormal Phonomena 101? So where is everyone?"

"You are in the right place," Danny answered and says, "I am Danny, this is?"

She shook her head and says, "I'm Kylie."

"Garrett Miller," the wheelchair bound boy spoke before he saw the book Kylie was reading, "Egon's Spirit Guide? Cool."

"You have read it?" Kylie questioned before Danny read over her shoulder.

"Ecto-Plasmic Glutenious, a spirit that is determined to consume large quantities of specific foods and uses the energy consumed into ectoplasmic slime, that the spirit can use as lubricant, adhesive, defensive and offensive methods," Danny nods and says, "So, this book describes the different spirits that Spengler has interacted with?"

"Like ghost exist," a Spanish accent was heard that caused the three university students looked to the entrance to see a brunet in a goatee and single earring. Wearing a grey coat, white shirt grey jeans. The guy walks down and after sitting next to Kylie and saying, "Anyone who believes in that stuff are wack," he then sees the books around Kylie.

Garrett smirks and says, "Foot meet Mouth."

"Clearly you have never been to Amity Park," Danny says surprising Kylie. Danny continues, "I mean that place would eat you alive for that comment."

"So why are you taking this course," Kylie questioned.

"Names Eduardo and this course is what they call an, 'Easy A'," Eduardo answered. Kylie looks at Danny as another student enters the hall. African American with a green sports coat and grey slacks, with Eduardo asking, "Hey man, you here for the easy A? Or do you believe in _Ghosts_?"

"I don't follow rap music. My name is Roland," Roland answered, "I have never seen a ghost, but I am open to the possibility of them being real. Though I saw the Ecto-1 at a car show once, the Ghostbusters had some amazing tech. Especially those ghost guns."

"Photon Guns," a man in his late forties to early fifties, blond hair in a pony tail, wearing glasses, a blue sweater, beige pants and dress shoes holding a brief case, "Or more accurately, Ecto-plasmic molecular displacement Beams." Kylie began to fan girl before the man introduced himself, "I am Egon Spengler," he looks to the students and says, "Five students are in this class," Kylie tried to be apologetic only for Egon to smile and say, "A little over double my class of last semester."

That was when a red head a couple years younger than Egon, spoke up, "Sorry professor, am I late?" Egon looked to the woman and smiles as the two have some small talk.

Egon then clears his throat as they realise what they were doing, "This is Janine Melnits, she was our receptionist. Though she has saved both my life and my fellow Ghostbusters at the time. We also trusted her with our most dangerous technology and our containment unit. Though through the years she was probably the reason we were still able to operate."

"I always thought our case was also interment," Janine says.

Danny looks to the two and asks, "So how many dates you two been on?" that caused Egon to sputter while Janine blushes while muttering, 'Great another Venkmen.'

Egon cleared his throat and says, "Well anyway, we should get started with the introduction to the Paranormal."

An hour into the class Danny was bored as he already knew the specific frequencies to detect ghosts, portals and contaminated objects. He even knew the tech side of the Paranormal since he was fourteen, especially when dealing his dad's inventions that only worked with his abilities or because of a minute detail his father completely forgot. Seriously who builds a dangerous portal to another dimension in the basement with the 'on' button on the inside! They were reaching the midway point of the lecture when Danny exhaled blue frost from his mouth and looked around with his eyes.

The next thing he hears is screaming from the side entrance to the lecture hall, before a green Ecto-Plasmic Glutenious entered the room and went straight to Egon and Janine and started speaking gibberish. Garrett went to 'catch' the ghost only for, causing the ghost to tackle a sleeping Eduardo's face, Egon to say, "No, Slimmer is a friendly," they then see Slimmer miming using a handheld device that Egon understood, "The PKE Meters?" Slimmer nods before flapping its' small arms, "A reading?" the little ghost nods with its entire body.

Danny then questions, "Should we be concerned?"

Egon thinks before he says, "I need to get to the Fire house," Him and Jeanine walked to the exit.

Roland then spoke up, "We can take my mustang."

Danny collected his books and says, "And I can follow in my wheelchair compatible Van that Garrett can ride in," he then looks at Slimmer and says, "He can lead us there."

Garrett says with a cocky smirk, "Get to see the head quarters of the GhostBusters."

"I'll ride with Danny," Kylie spoke and followed Danny, Garrett and Slimmer.

"Field trip first day," Eduardo jokes as he follows Roland, Egon and Jeanine to Roland's car.

Once at his van, Danny raises his keys and presses a button causing the back to open and a ramp to lower for Garrett causing Garrett to say, "Automatic doors what next, jet engine?"

Danny looked worried, "Hopefully not, last thing I need is to discover my Dad decided to supercharge."

Garrett, Slimmer and Kylie look at him strangely as Danny sat in the driver's seat, Kylie in the passenger seat, Garrett in the back and Slimmer sat between the Driver and passenger seats, leaving some slime. After Danny started the van, Slimmer directed him to the Firehouse.

**GhostBuster's Firehouse-Half hour later**

Danny, Kylie, Garrett and Slimmer waited for the others, it took them ten minutes to reach the building. Kylie then asks, "So, Danny where are you from?"

Danny answered with, "A small town in Minnesota," Kylie's eyebrow was raised at the answer.

Garrett then asks, "Ever been to Amity Park?" Danny nods and says, "Well what was it like? Only way I can get there is by car, but no one is interested in going with me. Is it as haunted as people say?"

Danny nods and says, "Yeah, it is as haunted as people hear."

Garrett then asks, "You ever meet Danny Phantom?"

Danny was silent before he laughs and says, "Just an urban myth, my ghost enthusiastic handy capable friend," as he places his hand on Garrett's shoulder.

Kylie then asks in suspicion, "So Danny? What is your last name?"

Danny was hesitant before he says, "Fenton, Danny Fenton. Ms?"

"Kylie Griffin," Kylie replied before she says, "So why exactly are you studying in New York?"

"Only University in the country that has a paranormal studies course besides Amity Park," Danny answered, "And not a big fan of the lecturer for those courses."

Garrett then asks, "What he a ghost?"

"No, I did not feel being taught by the same man who taught me every year, used loop holes to get more roles in the school to get paid more and always uses titles of books as insults or exclemations of shock," Danny answered, "Plus, all the crap Dash did being blamed on me, for another couple years. No THANK YOU!"

That was when Egon arrived in Roland's green Mustang, Egon went to the entrance of the Firehouse to find that the door was locked, "Damn, I left my keys at the Lecture hall."

Danny says, "I have a way with locks," he steps forward only for Garrett laughs before shooting forward in his wheelchair before twisting and backing into the large doors knocking them open.

"I always was a great lock picker," Garrett joked everyone looked at him and he says, "What?"

Danny turns the door handle and says, "It was just jammed," indicating the loose chain, unlocked locks and a generous helping of slime acting as light glue. Now though the door was broken off its hinges.

"Sorry," Garrett apologies before looking around to says, "Wow, the headquarters of the Ghostbusters."

The oversized garage speaks were filled with boxes covered in tarps, and a large white hearse with red wings and equipment on the roof. At the other side of the room, had a desk with a red phone sitting on a desk filled with a coffee machine and an old computer. To the left a large staircase leading up to the top floor above, and a doorway near next to what appeared to be a storage room.

Egon went to the desk and opened the draw to reveal a high tech giaga-counter, with two arms that flapped like Slimmer imitated. Danny asks, "PKE meter?"

Egon answers, "Yes, a Psychokinetic Energy Meter or PKE meter," the others looked at him, "My fellow Ghostbusters were very clear that I should call the equipment by the same name as the others."

Roland spots a backpack with staff device and says, "This is so advanced," he then lifted a cylinder with red light bulb and side covers and asks, "What is this?"

Egon gave an overly complex answer before Egon says, "it is a beacon that attracts Spectral Entities."

"Ghost Beacon," Kylie spoke, "It would literally summon a ghost," Egon look impressed.

Egon then read the PKE meter and says, "These readings indicate a level six Ecto signature and from this measurement it is highly concentration, these readings show that the firehouse is at the extreme edge of the reading according to the decay rate." Jeanine then turns the television on to reveal a news report about the construction crew were attacked by a tentacle monster. "They must have opened a gateway or a seal that released this entity," Egon, holding his PKE Meter, "I am going to stop them from making it worst."

Jeanine then says, "I better go with you, the underground always gives you nose bleeds."

"What about us?" Eduardo spoke.

Egon looked to them and says, "Class dismissed I will see you in class tomorrow at ten A M," with that the former Ghostbuster and Ghostbuster's receptionist, left the five students alone in the building.

"Well, Garrett, Kylie need a lift anywhere?" Danny asks.

Garrett laughs and says, "Think you can drop me off at the Brooklyn Heights Gym?" as he wheeled out of the firehouse with the other three males following after him.

Kylie looked at the Ghost Beacon on the desk before she swiped it and says to Danny once she reached the exit, "Think you can drop me off back at the University, need to get my books back. A couple are very expensive the rest I borrowed from the New York Library."

Danny nods and says, "Well then let's go!"

"Wait up," Eduardo shouts, "I am not riding with this guy again today," while pointing over his shoulder at Roland."

Danny looks at him and says, "Well from what I understand, he probably has really expensive car that he probably cannot afford to be repairing his car after a crash."

Eduardo shook his head and says, "I know man, I just don't want to deal with him being yelled at by New York traffic. In the next hour that it will take to get to the University. Also I have another Class in an hour."

Danny smiles and says, "Get in," as he presses the button on his keys to open the back door of the Van.

**That evening-An hour before sunset-Danny's apartment. **

Danny opened the door to his apartment and heads for the kitchen with a paper bag of groceries, where he sees a note on the fridge from Jazz.

'_Danny, I am spending the night with the girls, left some fried chicken from work in the fridge. Jazz. _

_P.S. it is a full moon tonight, so remember to stay invisible.'_

At that Danny had to smirk, Jazz always knew what he would think about, plus he always loved a full moon flight. So after he placed the groceries away and ate the fried chicken before grabbing his satchel from his room, with a thermos and a couple other items used in his previous part time job, a journal with pencils used for drawing and his cell phone and keys. After locking his door and windows, a white halo appeared around his stomach before it split in two and both elevated and descended across his body revealing, a black hazmat suit with white belt, boots, collar and gloves, his brown satchel turning into the same colour scheme.

Danny with white hair smirks before he floated through the wall to outside and flew into the darkening sky, the mild cloud cover revealing the full moon over the city. He flew over the Firehouse and heard Slimmer talking with Egon, he then flies towards the University before stopping and covering his ears in pain. He flew towards the source to find the Ghost beacon in an apartment, with Kylie in her pyjama shirt and underwear being attacked by and Aztec Tentacle woman.

Danny flew into the ghost monster and punches it away from Kylie, turning visible for Kylie to see and say, "Danny?" that distraction resulted in him being backhanded into a wall before the monster ghost possessed Kylie.

"Kylie!?" Danny went to help her only to be back handed by her and left unconscious before 'Kylie' dressed herself in her regular clothes, before he eyes glowed with her finger tips.

"Feel my disease," 'Kylie' spoke before she pulled back in pain and struggled out of her apartment.

Danny felt something licking his face and opened his eyes to find a multi grey shaded cat with a collar that says, 'Pagan.' Danny then shot up and looked around for Kylie and then looked at the cat and says, "Sorry, Pagan," he raised his pointing finger and lightly taps on the cats head resulting in the cats eyes to glow. Once the glow disappeared Pagan meowed and Danny says, "Okay, let's go help Kylie," he smiles and opens his satchel allowing Pagan to hop in, he grabs the Ghost Beacon and the two went invisible and intangible, and flew out the building and took to the air and proceeded to search for Kylie from the air.

After an hour he spotted the Ecto-1 parked with the door left open before he heard Egon scream of pain. He flew down to the alley to see the ghost trying to attack Egon, he hears Kylie shout, "NO, NOT EGON SPENGLER!" Danny flies down to find Kylie's finders glowing after touching Egon's face.

Danny shouts, "Stop!" as he become visible and blocking the Ghost snake tentacles before they vanished into a dark alley. Danny was going to follow when Egon groans causing Danny to see his face and say, "Ghost Acne?" Egon began to wake up. Danny flashed with the white halos turning him back to normal and says, "Doctor Spengler, what happened?" offering a hand to help Egon up.

Egon accepted the hand and says, "I broke the first rule of Ghost Busting, never bust alone," he groaned as he face palmed and felt the boils.

"You have a very bad case of Ghost Acne," Danny spoke as Pagan meowed before he says, "I'll get you back to the Firehouse," as he helped Egon to the Ecto-1 and drove him home.

**The next day-Ghostbuster's Firehouse Ground Floor-Morning**

Egon sat at a microscope with samples of the 'Ghost Acne' and says, "This is defiantly an ecto-plasmic version of acne but it appears to be mutating and," he groans and adds, "it appears to cause the victim intense pain and lapses of concentration." He rubs his head in pain.

Danny on his seat near Egon with Pagan in his lap enjoying a nice scratch under Pagan's chin. Danny speaks, "Well from what I saw, Kylie was being possessed by the source," as he places the Ghost Beacon on the desk. He drops Pagan on the desk before using his tools to service the Proton Pack still on the desk.

Egon took the Ghost Beacon and tried to activate it only for the light bulb to pop and spew smoke, "Damn, the internals were broken after Kylie used the Beacon."

Danny then asks, "So we need to free Kylie from this ghost?"

That was when the front door opened with Jeanine entered the Firehouse followed by Roland, Eduardo and Garrett. Jeanine spoke, "Egon thank god you are okay?" she did not see his face.

"I'm not," Egon turned around and says, "I have analysed the pustules of the Ghost Acne, and discovered that it causes possible health issues," he turned to the computer and says, "The Ghost is Achira a class seven. She destroys civilizations with a plague that she generates."

Slimmer arrives with some clothes and a bowl of boiled water and placed it next to Egon. Danny then closed the hatch of the back of the Proton Pack and says, "There I boosted the output partially but if we need more power we will have to rebuild from scratch."

Roland looks at Danny and asks, "Wait you understand how the Proton Packs work?"

"Well yeah they work on the same principle as a net or rope," Danny spoke dumbing it down on reflex, "The energy output from the particle collider is set to work on the average ghost energy frequency in order to contain the spectral energy. Though there was one design fault," Egon looks at him strangely before Danny aims at Eduardo and fires the Proto stream. Before Egon could shout, Eduardo was seen completely unharmed, "I changed the Proton Packs control to be non-harmful to humans, though if you want extreme destruction, double tap," he then fired another beam at the trash can destroying it and the trashcan itself.

Egon took the device and looked at the modifications and say, "Of course, modulating current and output limiters," he adjusted his glasses before adding, "why didn't I think of that?"

Jeanine spoke, "Perhaps because you would constantly changing your focus on which projects," Egon looked at her and laughed lightly.

Egon then asks, "How did you think of that?"

"I didn't, my parents used a different method of hunting ghosts," Danny admitted before slapping his face in stupidity.

Egon eyes widened before he cleared his throat and says, "Well anyway, Achira is a self-replicating but requires a host. Kylie unknowingly became that host," Egon then strapped the updated Proton Pack to his back before stumbling, "Damn, I can barely stand, let alone catch a level seven. Even if I could, the equipment need to be serviced."

Danny caught him before Roland speaks, "We could do, we can catch Achira for you, just teach us how to use the equipment. I can fix the Ecto-1, Danny can fix the Proton Packs."

Eduardo then says, "I am out, I am not interested in catching ghosts."

Garrett then says, "Wow, talk about being a chicken," causing Eduardo to slam the door shut and come back.

Garrett then says, "Well let's get to work before we start busting some ghosts."

With that Roland and Eduardo worked on Ecto-1 while Garrett was learning how to use the PKE meter before Roland got angry and forced Eduardo to work with Garrett. Danny worked on the other Proton Packs, with Pagan handing him the tools that Danny needed. Jeanine made sand wedges for everyone with second platter of food for Slimmer.

Danny looked around and says, "Where is the forth Proton Pack?"

Egon was silent until he remembered, "Ray Stantz has the fourth pack along with a trap. We had co-developed the technology. I kept the majority of the equipment due to the Containment Unit in the basement."

Danny questioned, "Welp, okay. While Roland, Garrett and Eddie hunt Achira I'll work on fixing the other equipment," Pagan meowed before Danny adds with a nod to the cat, "When you find Achira, remember one tap of the Proton Beam trigger, it should free Kylie." With that they all nod before they take the Proton Packs to the alley out the back of the Firehouse as they get some practice with the Proton Beams. Danny went to the PKE meters as Egon started to instruct him on the technology before he used one to scan Danny.

Danny looked at him strangely as Egon asks, "So when you are human you're abilities are well hidden?"

Danny sighs and says, "Don't tell the others, the last thing I need is for people I don't truly know getting the idea that I am their ticket to fame," Danny opened the back of the PKE meter and says, "Though having to deal with the paparazzi surrounding you when being attack by ghosts."

"I have to say," Egon starts, "You have been half ghost for six years?" Danny nods and Egon asks, "And yet you did not destabilised because of being both alive and dead," Danny was surprised from the comment, "When it happened to me we needed to find a cure to keep me in the realm of the living, After being zapped by my own destabilizer rifle. Almost did not make it. But..."

Danny adds, "I never needed to be stabilised," he looked over his shoulder and says, "Parents built a portal to the Ghost Zone, did not work so I entered the machine and discovered the on switch before I accidently turned it on and was zapped with so much energy while the half of me on the other side of the portal was infused with enough ectoplasim to mutate me into 'the' Halfa," he stopped himself from speaking before Roland, Garrett and Eduardo return with the Proton Pack.

Roland was the first to speak, "The recoil is crazy."

Garrett smirks and says, "What a rush," and Eduardo just complained.

Danny was silent before he says, "Once you each find Slimmer we can go, find Kylie."

With that each of the students were blindfolded and Slimmer hid itself and they each had to find Slimmer, one at a time. For Roland Slimmer hid in the basement. For Garrett it was the Ecto-1. For Eduardo it was the fridge upstairs.

Danny had a difficult time in that Slimmer left the building before Danny says, "Wow this tuna casserole my sister made for my lunch today looks good. But there is way too much for me to eat alone!" with that Slimmer sped so fast that a shock wave knocked people out of the way before he searched Danny for every any food.

With that Roland was wearing one of the GhostBuster's jumpsuits and got in the driver's seat, Eduardo took the passenger seat while Garrett entered through the rear door while Danny sat in the back seat. They headed off just as it was beginning to be night. Roland drove slowly before Danny shouted, "Flash the sirens and speed up, or let me drive."

With that Roland drove slightly faster while Garrett and Danny used their PKE meters to find very little PKE signals. Eduardo was complaining about finding nothing only to learn that it was turned off, once it was turned on they found a large reading after passing a crowd of people covered in Ghost Acne. Roland parked the Ecto-1 in an alley and while Roland, Garrett and Eduardo put the Proton Packs on. Eduardo and Danny stayed with the Ecto-1 while Roland and Garrett entered a building they found the signal in. Danny was silent as he read the PKE Meter in his hand before he says, "I am going to follow Roland and Garrett," he entered the building only to hide next to the entrance.

Outside Eduardo was about to be attacked by Kylie, though the attack was actually a form of seduction before being infected. Only for Danny to come out with his thermos only for Kylie to transform into Achira and smacking the thermos and breaking the device before Roland and Garrett arrived and with Eduardo they used the ungraded Proton packs to knock Achira before Danny catches Kylie after she split from Achira.

Roland shouts, "Where is the trap?"

Garrett shouts, "Its back in the ECTO-1!"

Achira then flew out of range of the Proton Beams before the three Proton Packs were turned off. Eduardo then yells, "What were you going to do! Give it lunch!"

Kylie shook her head and shouts at Eduardo, "Keep it down! He was trying to use a Fenton Thermos to catch the ghost. According to the Fenton Website those things can hold a couple dozen ghosts before needing to be empty."

Eduardo then asks, "If they are so good why did it not work," looking at Danny as he examined the thermos.

Danny showed him the large crack in the side and says, "They are long range, but they do not work on the possessed."

Kylie then remembered, "THAT GHOST PRETENDED TO BE MY GRANDMA ROSE!" she swipes the Proton Gun from Eduardo and says, "Teach me how to use this thing, I am sending that freak into oblivion."

Danny spoke, "Let's get back to the Firehouse," He adjusted his PKE meter and says, "We need a serious update and upgrade to the equipment."

With that the five ghost hunters entered the ECTO-1 before heading to the Firehouse.

**The GhostBuster's Firehouse-an hour later. **

Danny sat with the Proton Pack blueprints as he went over the designs Egon spoke with the others about Achira.

Kylie spoke, "I am so sorry, for taking the Beacon."

Egon says, "What is done, is done," Egon continued to type on the computer before saying, "I have checked every source I can access from the Firehouse to find nothing on Achira and how she destroys civilizations but I cannot find out how."

Eduardo was about to make an idiot of himself, but Danny spoke, "the Ghost Acne causes the weakness in humans, so the energy they use to farm or protect their home. All the while they use more energy to live."

Egon compared his first sample with a new sample and says, "Of course! It absorbs energy over time and changes. If it was more obvious then it would have given me a black eye."

Kylie then asks, "That sounds like a very long term plan. Plus the rate she was spreading the disease one person at a time."

Egon rubbed his chin and says, "We need to check that tunnel again, I may have missed something."

Danny nods before he says, "Well, while you four do that."

Eduardo spoke, "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to work with Egon to build new systems to catch Achira," Danny answered, "Once that is done a lot of people will be feeling a lot better," with that he handed the Proton Pack to Eduardo, who grit his teeth in annoyance.

Pagan then entered the room with a yawn and once the cat saw Kylie, ran to her and started meowing a full discussion to her. Kylie smiles and says, "Sorry if I worried you Pagan," the cat meow condescendingly. Kylie picks up her cat before going over to Danny and asking, "Why is my cat here?"

"Pagan was worried about you," Danny answered as he went through his journal. Kylie looked at him strangely before following the others to the ECTO-1.

Egon looked over his shoulder and sees a series of Calculations and designs with those calculations. Egon adjusted his glasses and says, "Impressive," Danny look back at Egon as he says, "Those equations are more advanced than most physicist can come up with."

Danny nods as he goes over his notes and says, "The Proton Packs need to have more Protons added to the beams. Perhaps using canisters of charged Protons added to the system, that way all we would need to do is to make canisters with the specified systems. Then the traps will need to be adjusted to accept the multiphase energy signature."

Egon then cleared his throat and shouts, "Danny!" once he got Danny's attention and says, "Danny, sometimes you need to calm down and think. Take a breath and we can get to work," Pagan meowed in agreement before they started to work on the new Proton Packs. Egon got to designing the new packs before he asks, when it was just the two of them, "So what have you learnt about your abilities?"

Danny figured that he should talk to someone else about his Ghostly abilities. He never could really have talked to his parents about it due to dealing with them hunting him for so long and the most experienced Halfa in this dimension is a fruit loop. Danny took a deep breath and says, "Look, I can tell you about it, even let you do some research but never try to replicate it."

Egon rubs his chin before saying, "Deal, after all I would never wish for it to happen to anyone," Danny was confused while Egon, continued, "Being Half dead and all. Danny perhaps we can get an idea of what you level of power is." Danny Shrugged before he turned into his Ghost form as Egon activated his PKE meter, it exploded cutting up his hand and Danny in a rush turned back into Human and proceeded to bandage Egon's hands. Egon in his shock says, "Damn, even the strongest ghost has never done that without tampering with the PKE meters first. Clearly you are stronger than anything that I have seen before."

Danny spoke, "I have no idea that could happen."

Jeanine then reached them and says, "What happened? Is anyone injured?"

Egon adjusted his glasses and says, "Yes, I failed to realise that the power cell in the PKE meter was faulty with time," He smiles hoping that Jeanine would believe him.

Jeanine sighs and says, "You never change Egon, if your head was not attached you would have lost it years ago," she shook her head and went to help Egon with his hand. Danny kneeled down and proceeded to pick up the pieces of the PKE meter when the phone went off and Jeanine shouts to him, "Danny can you please get that."

Danny shouts a sure before looking at the fireman's pole with a smirk and proceeded to descend to the garage and answered the phone, "Egon Spengler's residence."

He then heard Jazz shout, "Danny, Why are you answering the phones at the GhostBuster?"

Danny scratched his neck in embarrassment and says, "Would you believe that one of the friends I made was possessed by a ghost and we are trying to find a way to stop her?"

Jazz then at a normal voice questions, "Why can't you just punch her and seal her in a thermos?"

Danny speaks, "Look the thermos was broken and I am trying to keep DP on the down low. How did you know that I was at the GhostBuster's Firehouse?"

"I was calling the GhostBusters," Jazz spoke, "I saw the Ghost Acne on some of the customers."

Danny takes a deep breath and says, "There is a sample of the Ghost Acne Cure, in the Ecto-Freezer. In my room," Jazz questioned him before he says, "The cool crystal looking cupboard in my room, open the back and you will find a some of the more dangerous Ghost chemicals."

"Why do you have something so dangerous in your room?" Jazz questioned from Danny's room.

"In the event that Vlad decides to affect people with Ghost Acne again," Danny questioned before he says, "Go down to my van and activate the autopilot it will come to the fire house, just put in the address in the Navigation screen. It should park itself."

Jazz speaks over the phone, "I will see you soon, Danny," before hanging up the phone on her end.

Jeanine then spoke, "Who was calling?"

"My sister saw people with the Ghost Acne and called the GhostBusters," Danny answered, "She is coming down in my van with a possible antidote to the Ghost Acne."

Jeanine then asks, "Really? But I thought it was mutating."

Danny nods before walking passed to head back up stairs and says, "Though this disease could be similar to the Ghost Acne that a family friend was both the victim and using it as a weapon. Perhaps with it we could make a vaccine or weaponise it against Achira," he went back upstairs and proceeded to change to look at Egon as he was designing the new packs.

Egon was muttering, "Those equations, the wave lengths, more advanced then what I have learnt."

"Egon!" Danny shouts before he says, "My sister is coming with an antidote to the last form of Ghost Acne that my parents made. Along with my van, which has some stuff we will need."

To the side Slimmer was poking at Pagan only for the cat to scream with a large hiss knocking Slimmer down to the Garage. Once he landed on the ground of the garage before the doors opened and the ECTO-1 came in and ran Slimmer over. With that the team went up the stairs with Jeanine searching for information on her computer before a knock was heard at the door. Jeanine went to the door and opened the door to find Jazz, who barged in with a shout of, "Danny!"

Using the fire poles again Danny laughs and says, "Hey, Jazz."

Jazz glares and says, "Why do you have such dangerous substances in your room that anyone could steal?"

Danny just smirks and whispers, "In a crystal case that only, You, Sam, Mom, Dani, Clockwork, Frostbite and myself can open," Jazz looked at him in shock.

Jazz then asks, "Why not dad?" Danny looked at her like she was stupid, "Right, Haven't had to deal with his habits since last year."

With that Slimmer decided to say hello to Jazz, only for her to scream before she punched and kicked several times. Once she stopped Egon, the team and Jeanine saw the display of ghost hunting training. Danny then says, "Jazz, Slimmer the friendly Ghost of the GhostBusters, Slimmer my sister Jazz heavily trained in the arts of fighting Ghosts." Slimmer spun in pain before floating away before crashing into an empty trashcan.

Jazz appologies to Slimmer and everyone else before Jazz gave Danny the Ghost Acne Cure and went up stairs with it and Egon. Kylie then asks, "What is that stuff."

"A couple years ago, a guy who really hates my dad weaponised a Ghost Acne virus but was infected by it," Danny took a fresh sample of Egon's boils and set it on a petridish under a microscope and as he looked at the sample, he dropped a single drop on the GAC. Danny smiles and says, "It slows down the virus, but," a strange parasite like bug with wings. It flew around the room before Jazz crushed the ghost bug. Danny took the crushed creature off the floor before he says, "Damn, it forces whatever that was to burst from the host. Probably speeding up the process."

Egon then added his two cents, "So the formula accelerates the process."

Kylie questions, "What could those things actually do?"

Danny examined the remains before saying, "These creatures are created using the life force of humans."

Garrett says, "So Achira is a vampire rapist, or something?"

"She probably has taken enough energy to not need a host anymore," Danny adds, "So we better get that new equipment finished."

That was when Jeanine came upstairs and says, "We got fifty calls, they have been coming in like a wild fire."

Egon looked concerned while Danny went back to the work bench and says, "Roland get your tools ready, Egon should have those new designs ready. Jazz come with me to the van, Garrett, Kylie come with us. Eduardo help Jeanine."

Egon then smiles and says, "A natural leader," Garrett went down the service elevator while Danny, Kyle and Jazz went down the fire pole.

Jazz shouts from down stairs, "you are enjoying using this too much!"

Egon continued to draw the designs for the new Proton Pack as the day went on. Danny returned with a load of spare parts that appeared to be from NASA or Star trek, and with Jazz's help was constructing a device similar to the Proton Pack. Once Egon finished designing the Proton Packs he proceeded to design and build new trap disks that were three times bigger than the original Ghost Trap. Kylie went over the designs for the PKE meters and proceeded to fix and replace the broken and outdated components. Garrett distracted Slimmer with his chocolate bars. Eduardo was spending his time staying out of the way by lying on the couch near Jeanine as she answered the calls for the Ghost Busters.

After several hours, Roland finished the new Proton Pack while Danny completed the Proton Belt for Kylie. Currently the team were testing out the new equipment after Jeanine and Jazz taught Kylie how to put on the new armour to go with her belt that would hold the new Ghost Trap disk. Danny continued to the work on the strange Proton Pack only it has a strange barrel. Jazz with Jeanine made snacks for everyone before it was all eaten by Slimmer. Eventually the sun set when they returned from practice. Danny was still working on his device when The others received a call that Achira was spotted.

The team went ahead as Danny continued to build the strange contraption before he suddenly took a fixed Thermos and proceeded to strap the device to his back. Egon spoke, "Danny the others have left to the Brooklyn Bridge. We lost contact."

Danny nods before his hand glowed green and charge the pack before he takes the Fire pole and runs out side to his van and presses a different button that opened the back and floor before ejecting a motor cycle with helmet.

**Brooklyn Bridge-ten minutes prior. **

The ECTO-1 reached the Brooklyn Brigde, to see Achira screaming and generating clouds and storms. Achira shouts with a ghostly wail, "COME MY CHILDREN!"

Garrett then jokes, "I would hate to see the child support bills," as he wheels himself out the ECTO-1.

Eduardo then says, "How many people did you infect when she was you, Kylie?"

Kylie growls as she and Roland gets out before she says, "Probably half of Manhattan. Rode the subway a couple times too, kind or wish Achira could have gotten you as well, mister subtle flirt."

Garrett laughs at the comment while on the inside he was so scared, if he could move his legs, they would be shaking. Roland spoke, "We need to surprise her, so get close then on three we strike," The team nods before they spread out around Achira before they all shout, "THREE!" the all blasted Achira with their Proton Beams.

Achira screams before breathing fire resulting in the ECTO-1's front half to be melted and broken. Eduardo went to the radio in the ECTO-1 and shouts, "EGON WHAT DO WE DO!" only for the received no response due to the receiver cable melted and cut.

Kylie looked over his arm and says, "Damn," Kylie then looked at Achira before asking, "Where the hell is Danny?"

Garrett blasted Achira's children off of himself and shouts, "We need to catch the momma!" Before focusing his Proton Beam on her and quickly followed by the others before Kylie throws the Ghost Trap Disk and activated the trap under Achira trapping the ghost, but not her offspring.

That was when the creatures attacked them, speeding past them leaving cuts and scratches on the team. Kylie was knocked over and trying to reduce the damage caused by the creatures.

Garrett tries blasting them, only for them to avoid the Proton Beam and cuts up his tires leacving him with flat tires on his wheelchair. Eduardo crawled under the ECTO-1 as best he could as he tries to get away from the creatures. Roland was doing his best to avoid the creatures only for him to shout, "They are in my hair!" which was true due to some of the creatures were eating his hair to keep Roland in his grasp.

Kylie did her best to cover her face from the attack only for the creatures prying her arms apart. That was when she felt the teeth biting, before they heard the roar of a motorcycle. Kylie risked it and opened her eyes to see Danny, on a white motor cycle as he jumped into the air and raised his 'Proton Pack' and pulled the trigger, but instead of the Proton Beams, what came out was a white beam like the GTD that vacummed the Creatures into the cylinder under the Proton Gun.

Danny then shouts, "Nap time kiddies," he brought the beam over each of the team and says, "Sorry I am late, had to fix my thermos and calibrate my pack to the Trap system."

Danny was still aiming the Trap Beam as he helped Kylie up. Kylie looks to Danny and says, "Thanks, Phantom," whispering that last part so that only Danny could hear.

As Danny finished filling the thermos, whispers back to Kylie, "Just don't tell the others, I just want to keep it on the down low."

"As long as Pagan is unharmed," Kylie replied as Danny froze slightly when she glares at him, "What did you do to Pagan," In a dangerous whisper.

"Well, the only thing you should worry about is that Pagan may appear smarter," Danny says as they walk to his Motorcycle.

Garrett being himself asks, "Where did you get the sweet ride?"

"Parents built it into the Van," Danny answered before he looks at his pack and says, "I think that when we get back to the Firehouse, I'll probably stay behind and work on the different tech. Ghost hunting is just not me."

Kylie looked at Danny and says, "I'll take the traps back with Danny, we will call for a tow with the ECTO-1."

Garrett looks at his wheels and says, "Just call a taxi too."

Danny looks at him before pressing a button and throwing the keys to Garrett and says, "Also has Autopilot. Just type the address for the Firehouse and enjoy." Once Kylie had her arms around Danny they shot off at high speed.

Eduardo growls and says, "What does that guy have that I don't?"

Roland spoke, "Knowledge of ghost, brains that shout smart."

"Plus, he never called Kylie crazy for believing in ghosts," Garrett laughed at Eduardo's anger, while Danny's van arrived with no one in it.

Roland then questions, "How did it get here so quick?"

Eduardo shouts, "There was no traffic, everyone was too sick to drive!" Eduardo helps Garrett into the Van before Garrett typed the address of the fire house before Eduardo could reach the driver's side door.

Eduardo went to the ECTO-1 and proceeded to lean on the vehicle as Roland checked the engine. Roland then sighs loudly and says, "Welp, the engine is melted to the point that it is a lump of metal," before he moves next to Eduardo and says, "Looks like I will have to start from scratch. With the ECTO-1."

Eduardo was silent and says, "Why do you think Danny doesn't want to do this job?"

Roland scratched his chin and says, "Well the after engaging a ghost like Achira then her children. I say he is making a smart choice, especially if he upgrades our equipment."

Eduardo sighs and says, "So he turned a Proton Pack into a vacuum cleaner?" with that Roland before he took a seat in the wreaked ECTO-1 while fiddling with his equipment.

**GhostBuster's Firehouse-Ten minutes later. **

Danny and Kylie arrived at the Firehouse with energetic smiles. Danny sat on the bike while Kylie got off the bike and when she removed her helmet to say, "So your an Experienced Ghost Hunter?"

Danny sighs and says, "I was in an accident," he removes his helmet and with a scratch to the head, he says, "Spent a couple years fighting ghosts, travelling the Ghost Zone and dealing with another Half Ghost with an obsession with my mom. How did you know I am Phantom?"

Kylie smirks and says, "Saw you trying to protect me in my apartment as Phantom," Danny's eyes widen before he sighs and Kylie continues, "Saw you on the internet once couple years ago, that Ghost Meteor Incident."

Danny stiffened before he says, "Yeah, the creep after my mom was the cause of that. Reason why I decided to come to New York for University. That Fruit Loop has been trying to get me to join him and renounce my dad and abandon my sister."

Kylie was shocked before she asks, "Who was the Fruit Loop?"

Danny sighs and says, "Vlad Masters otherwise known as Vlad Plasmus. A half ghost who ignores all the laws, both Human and Ghost."

"Such as," Kylie questions, "Not to rob banks, not to awaken the apocalypse or fighting on Christmas?"

Danny laughs and says, "Pretty much, add on giving dangerous weapons to a minor, identity theft and spending all his time stalking me and my mother. The Fruit Loop cloned me a couple dozen times," he then became thoughtful and says, "though I got a little sister out of it," he smirks at the memory. He pulls out his wallet and revealed a picture of his parents in hazmat suits, Danny between them with Jazz with her hands on Danny's shoulders and a girl a couple years younger than Danny, wearing a red hat and blue hoodie and jeans. Kylie looks at the image before he says, "My parents are in the Hazmat Jumpsuits and that is Dani 'with an I' Fenton."

Kylie smiles before saying, "a happy family," though the tone she used was slightly jealous.

Danny looked to her and says, "Took a while to even get to this," indicating the happy faces and adds, "Took forever to convince Dad she is like me. Had to overshadow a couple times to stop him."

Kylie then asks, "Do they know about Vlad?"

Danny puts his wallet away and says, "Yeah, after the whole end of the world thing. Vlad went missing for a couple weeks before coming back and using his money to fix his image," Danny sighs and says, "Though I could not get shot by Vlad again. They would probably think it was planed," Kylie looked at him sceptically, "Again."

Danny then listens to Kylie as she hesitantly asks, "Do you think you could show me what you can do later?" Danny smiles only for his Van returned with Garrett.

Danny gets off of his motorcycle before going to the Van and after the back opened he helped Garrett out of Van and the three enter the Firehouse to find Egon, Slimmer and Jeanine worrying over their safety. Egon spotted the three of them before he asks, "Where is Roland and Eduardo?"

Garrett spoke, "We need to call a towing company to get the ECTO-1 because Achira broke the engine," Egon sighed in relief before Garrett added, "pretty much the entire front of the ECTO-1 was melted before we left."

Danny dragged the broken wheelchair that Garrett was using before reaching Jeanine's old desk and proceeded to dial the Towing Company. Garrett pulled out a candy bar and says, "Hey, Egon got a spar wheels?"

Egon thinks for a moment before clicking his fingers and running down stair to the basement. After Danny hanged up the phone, Egon returns with an old wheelchair, with the wheels intact and a bent axel and says, "I kept this after an incident when Peter became an old man. That was a crazy time, a dying man wanting to live, so he stole the youth of others, originally a year per person, though we caught on when man with fractured bones was healed within a week, like aged a year in a couple days."

As Egon went on about the past, Jeanine spoke, "Don't worry about it, Egon likes to talk about such discoveries," She laughed with sarcasm and adds, "The over time was not worth it."

Egon cleared his throat and he spoke, "I am sorry, we should wait for Roland and Eduardo to return with the remains of the ECTO-1. Once they returned I can show you all, how to empty the trap."

Danny nods and says, "Well, tomorrow is Saturday. How about we all head home and come in tomorrow, and I can bring over some stuff to fix the ECTO-1."

Garrett with the help of Egon, got his wheels replaced, Jazz looks to Danny who gave her the keys for the Van as she says to Garrett, "I can drop you home and Bring you back tomorrow."

Garrett smiles and says, "Thanks Jazz, sorry for the trouble these wheels tend to be considered a problem to most. Though if you like I can give you a lift to the Van," Garrett's attempt at flirting was much better then Eduardo's, Jazz laughed lightly before accepting the short lift in amusement.

Danny just shook his head while Jeanine looked at the time and says, "I better get home, I have the weekend shift early in the morning. I will come back with lunch after. Bye Egon."

With that Jeanine left the building, after a couple minutes, Danny says, "So should I get the demonstration of my ghost abilities to the two of you," Egon and Kylie were both surprised that the other knew then after some explanation they both understood the circumstances. Danny then says, "Well, over the years I have only developed some abilities that became a major part of myself. Basic energy manipulation, blasts and shields, Ice manipulation, invisibility, intangibility and a sonic attack that drains me, so mainly the major Ghost abilities," Pagan comes down from the stairs with a book in its mouth, Danny picked the cat and the book up and says, "I can also transfer a couple of my abilities to other living beings," then both the Danny and Pagan turned invisible while the book kept floating.

Kylie went to grab the book only for her hand to go through the book. Egon with wide eyes says, "That should not be possible, manipulating items or living creature could be manipulated by ectoplasmic energies. Unless," Egon went to a black board and cleared the equations on it to start a new set of equations as Danny and Pagan turned visible. Egon finished writing and says, "the only way that can work is if you were both. Danny, you act as a literal link between the two extremes of life and death, meaning you or another like you would be needed to ensure that the two worlds are kept separate or combined."

Danny looked panicked before he asks, "So what I already knew, I could destroy the world if I chose. Had to have the embodiment of Time stop me before I made a mistake that would have cost me my family, friends and my Mortality." Egon and Kylies' eyes widened. Danny then continues, "Though now that version of me is an ornament on a friend's shelf." Instead of continuing Kylie yawned and Danny says, "I should get Kylie and Pagan home, before Kylie falls asleep."

Kylie rubbed her right eye and says, "I can stay awake until the others get back," before she yawns loudly as she heads up the stairs.

Egon looked at her retreating form and asks, "You should probably get them home," he looks to Pagan as the cat holds a book on paranormal activity under her front leg, appearing to be taping its paw. Egon then continues, "Plus 'Pagan' wants to go home with the book he is borrowing," and received a meow in response from Pagan.

Kylie came down the stairs and stumbles before Danny catches her as she fell forward and says, "When was the last time you slept."

Kylie tiredly glares at Danny before saying, "The night before Doctor Spengler's class."

"With Achira possessing you," Danny starts, "Your body was conscious, while your mind was clouded. So you have been awake for a couple days in a sense, without rest."

"Wait that is a thing?" Kylie questioned.

Egon replied, "Yes, some spirits and other types of Ecto entities can cause serious physical harm to a host. Get some sleep and some food in you, tomorrow you should feel better. Danny you should give her a lift home, at this time of night I would not suggest you go home alone, especially when you could fall asleep in the subway."

Kylie sighs and says, "Sure, thank you Doctor Spengler," with that Danny and Kylie went outside to the night air and with Pagan in her arms the two went to Kylie's apartment to find the door wide open and what appeared to be a robbed apartment.

**Amity Park-Minnesota-Casper High-Cafeteria-Lunch**

Dani, with an 'i,' Fenton was in the process of eating her lunch alone at the same table that her older 'brother' used to sit with his friends. Only Dani did not have any friends, she avoided bullying due to the fact that no one actually paid attention to her, except for Principle Lancer, who tends to insult her with book titles and give her detention for reasons even she did not understand. Seriously, she got detention for another girl having a tattoo, a fact that she did not know until the end of her week long detention.

Dani ate her meatloaf surprise that then exploded when a random football landed in her food. Dani's face was covered in sloppy meat as one of the jocks took the meat covered football and shouts, "GO LONG!" before throwing it to the other jocks, only for the ball to crash in Dani's face knocking her to the ground in pain.

Dani sat up in pain to see Principle Lancer glaring at her to say, "Causing trouble again Fenton," Dani just looked confused before Lancer adds, "Getting Casper High's biggest stars in the world of sports to break the rules. That is a week of Detention." The fifteen year old girl was confused even more when Principle Lancer then says, "I will be calling your parents to meet with me, this afternoon."

Dani clutched her face before walking towards the nurse's office. Principle Lancer watched Dani as she left the cafeteria while the rich crowd laughed at her and high fived one another. Principle Lancer was silent before he nodded his head and says, "A new environment will be good for her."

:END OF CHAPTER ONE:

**With that a new story's first chapter completed, the concept a Halfa trying to find his place in the world, in a world with ghost being a bigger problem in the world. So please review and comment on the story.**

**And Until Next time BEWARE THE WRAITH.**


	2. Chapter 2

Extreme GhostBuster, Hidden Phantom Chapter 2

**Currently I am updating my stories that only have one chapter before I am allowed to make any new stories. The reason being that some of them haven't being updated and are apparently popular. **

**I OWN NOTHING! But I guess I will except that Ghosts are fricken scary. **

:Chapter Start:

**GhostBuster Headquarters-A week since the Extreme GhostBusters defeated Achira-Early morning.**

Danny yawns as he parks his van in the alley next to the GhostBuster's fire house, He grabs his paper bag of food for everyone, though almost all of it has something to do with Broccoli. Danny locks his van before walking into the side rear entrance and where he sees Slimer waiting at the front entrance staring intently waiting. Danny silently took a out the donut box silently onto the reception desk before he quickly walked upstairs to the fire house kitchen and whispers to Egon who was reading over some design concepts, "I got you breakfast," he pulled open the paper bag and reveals the some bacon and eggs sandwidges with broccoli. Danny smirks and says, "Slimer won't want these."

Egon excepts the breakfast sandwidge and after taking a bite, moans at the taste and says, "Your sister is a really good cook," Danny shakes his head knowing what he meant before Egon continues, "These concepts that you came up with where they from observations or self study?"

Danny finished his breakfast and says, "a bit of both," he cracked his neck before saying, "There was this one ghost who controls technology, it became him. Some Ghosts actually uses technology to increase their power."

Egon's eyes widened before he asks, "Really? If this is true it could make Busting Ghost impossible."

Danny shakes his head before saying, "Nope it makes it easier. They only update their software and hardware with the technology they steal," he hears Slimer squealing down stairs when they hear Janine talking with Slimer before hearing a happy squeal from the gluttonous ghost screaming in joy and a large smash. Danny smirks and says, "Looks like Slimer found his gift."

Egon frowns as Janine arrived to the kitchen to find Egon and Danny holding up a breakfast sub for her she takes breakfast and asks, "How did you get stop Slimer eating these?" Slimer appeared to hear her and was rushing to get the food.

That was until Danny shouts, "Broccoli," Stops a full foot away from Janine's food and Danny finishes, "Jazz started making everything I take to eat has Broccoli. Jazz always wants me to eat healthy."

Janine takes a bite out of her Sub and moans in delight before saying, "I should have done this years ago," and she continues to moan in joy at final eating without Slimer taking her food and says, "Broccoli never tasted so good."

Slimer screams and 'runs' away causing Egon to look in his direction and says, "Venkman would be screaming at us for not doing this sooner."

Danny takes out another design and says, "I figured Garrett would love this," showing the new design which appears to be a wheelchair Proton Pack. Danny then says, "It would ensure that he will be able to Bust Ghosts without having to take his hands off his blaster to move."

Egon looked at the design before saying, "It will take time to build," Danny nods before Egon adds, "And more money then we can afford at the moment."

Danny nods before saying, "Well that is understandable. The funds would be better spent on other stuff, like a miniature containment vessel in the ECTO-01," his smirk says it all as Egon slaps his face at his apparent lack of common sense.

"You know I wish I had met you before we had created the GhostBusters," Egon starts before saying, "I definitely would have made less mistakes," Janine nods in agreement before Egon says, "We will have to start it soon mainly in the event that they we can save a bunch of time."

Danny nods before saying, "I sent a letter to my parents asking for some Tech, some thermoses and some engine components for the ECTO-01. Upgrade it to run on energised ectoplasm. I will show you how to make it the stuff."

Egon nods in joy before saying, "Is it difficult?"

"No, Slimer's slime will be a key component," Slimer eyes widen at Danny's comment before he says, "Don't worry Slimer," he stands and holds one of Egon's large glass flasks and says, "About half of this my food enthuses friend."

Slimer nods before squeezing himself out of slime and tiring himself out. Slimer groans before Danny threw a cooked steak from a Tupperware container and throwing it to Slimer who ate with joy. Janine then asks, "What kind of danger could we be in with making Ecto Fuel?"

Danny frowns before saying, "Well without a portal to the Ghost Zone, it won't be constant but it with what we are doing," Danny frown before saying, "We can set it as a backup energy source for the containment unit and an emergency backup to charge the Proton Packs," he looks at the sample before saying, "It will be done within the hour."

Janine frowns before asking, "Where exactly are you going to keep it?"

Danny pulls out what appears to be a 10D battery and says, "It needs a shock to covert the material and then I can use some of the gear I set up in the basement to connect to your systems. As long as I do it right, is shouldn't explode unless it is tampered with."

That was when they hear the doors down stairs open and they hear that Kylie and Roland talking about their studies before they walked upstairs. Danny, Egon and Janine enjoying a nice breakfast causing Kylie to question, "How are you eating without Slimer attacking your food?"

**Truck Stop-Just outside of New York-That moment**

Just Outside of New York a truck carrying artefacts belonging to a criminal family that was being relocated due to the crime family was being moved to the big city. This is because the of the current leaders of the crime family in question decided to leave the city while placing someone to take over for them. After the Achira incident, they all decided that all that someone else could handle the Ghost attacks.

Unfortunately one of those replacements was a collector of the Occult, currently this person's most collectable item was a statue of one of Gozerd the Gozerian's ancient messenger that had appeared ten thousand years ago and was mistaken for another culture deity of ancient Egyptian. The truck stops and the driver steps out and goes to eat breakfast, leaving the statue's eyes to glow before shattering into small fragments and a shadow could be seen slivering away from the truck, destroying property as it phased through structures.

The different who witnessed the sight freaked while the truck driver walked out and sees the damage. The Truck Driver frowns before saying, "Who am I going to call?" the truck Driver eyes widen from where he remembers from the time that he used to live in New York and hopes that he can remember the number.

**The Firehouse**

Egon is watching with apt attention as Danny showed him how to create a power source that his family had been using for years. Danny proceeds to solidified the Ecto-plasmic sample before saying, "The final stage is to funnel the sample into the containment capsule before sealing the unit," he does as he states before saying, "The unit will generate enough energy to power the containment unit for a year, if the power is turned off."

Egon and Roland took notes while Kylie scratched her chin before asking, "Why do you know to do this?" as Danny finished creating the power source.

Danny smiled before saying, "My dad is kind of destructive with his technology, Mom and I tend to handle the actual building of the tech," Danny then attaches the battery into a box before he connects the box to the walls and using metal insulated gloves to attach the box to the wires while they are still live.

Egon frowns when he sees Danny use a laser to meld the cable and says, "You are rather skilled at this."

"Lots of practice," Danny jokes before saying, "The battery will now help power the containment unit and drop your power bill a bit," they head upstairs to find Eduardo reading a comic book near Jeanine as she was accepting a phone call. Danny smiles when he removes his gloves and says, "There is something about working with your hands that give you a sense of accomplishment."

Kylie frowns while staring at her hands while saying, "Yeah, you do have go hands," Roland looks at her strangely after she tone indicated arousal before she clears her throat and says, "I mean what kind of girl would like that," she suddenly corrects herself, "I mean it is really helpful," she laughs lightly and depressingly.

Egon nods before saying, "I have to agree, working with my hands was always rewarding." They all head upstairs to find Jeanine writing down some detail.

Jeanine nodded before saying, "Okay Ghostbusters we got a call. A truck stop, just outside New York was robbed under strange circumstances."

Danny frowns before asking, "Why didn't they call the Police?"

Jeanine says, "They were transporting large quantities of historic artefacts for a private collector and something burst from inside the truck."

Danny frowns before asking, "Any idea of what was stolen?"

Jeanine simply says, "The driver says the only thing taken was an Egyptian statue that was the prize possession of the owner."

They all nod while Roland says, "Where is Garrett?"

Jeanine sighs and Danny says, "Garrett is with Jazz getting him a new Wheelchair, plus the ECTO-01 is still," indicating that the ECTO-01 was still under repairs before he says, "We can take my Van," Egon knocked Eduardo awake and they grabbed their GB equipment, everyone got their uniforms on while Danny just wore his usual clothes.

**With Jazz and Garrett-JFK Airport-an hour later**

Jazz walked next to Garrett after they collected Garrett's new wheel chair that they picked up on the way to the Airport, they walked through the airport waiting area to get to the side. Garrett asks, "So why did you want to come to the Airport and not want Danny to know about it?"

Jazz smiles and says, "I want it to be a surprise for Danny."

They reach the terminal to for the airplane from Minisota, the people walked out of the Airplane where Jazz just smile when she sees a fourteen year old wearing a blue hoodie, black jeans and a red beanie, holding a purple duffle bag. When Dani 'With an I' spots Jazz, she runs towards her older sister tackling her to the ground while saying, "Hey Jazz," she looks around while looking around and asks, "Where is Danny?"

Jazz laughs before saying, "I wanted to surprise him at work," Jazz stands before whispering into Dani's ear, "Keep the Alfah Ecrets!"

Dani nods before helping Jazz to her feet and seeing Garrett smirking before proceeding to offer a hand to shake, "Hello I am Dani 'with an i' Fenton."

Garrett smiles in amusement before saying, "Your parents must really like the name Danny, I am Garrett member of the 'Extreme' GhostBusters."

Dani smiles sadly before saying, "Actually our parents adopted me due to extenuating issues," she keeps the reasons to herself.

Garrett smiles before saying, "So what is it like living in Amity Park? Danny and Jazz just say that all the Ghost became boring before they left."

Dani sighs and says, "Well duh, the Ghosts are the only thing that isn't bad with my life. Seriously how do I get detention for what others do!?"

Jazz has to nod in agreement as she asks, "Did Dad come to the school again?" while face palming.

"No, Mom took control of that when the school threaten to sue him. So they agreed to only have her come to school," Dani admits before saying, "The problem has been with the other students, the jocks destroying property, popular girl gets a tattoo I get the blame and the nerds burn the bleachers while I was home sick, all blamed on me," Dani sighs, "Then Lancer talks with Mom saying that I should transfer to a different school and suggest sending me to Danny and," her eyes widened before saying, "Though Lancer only said Danny, wonder why he gives you nothing but praises for you," directing that last comment to Jazz.

Jazz frowns before saying, "That is strange, what brought that on."

That left Garrett confused but he shakes it off and asks, "Well let's hurry up and make a stop for some legit New York Pizza."

"Though we will need to make sure that they can put Broccoli on it," Jazz countered causing Dani and Garrett to give a disgusted look at her. Jazz was annoyed when she says, "What it is the only food that he refuses to eat and I seriously want to know how can a ghost be scared of a vegetable?"

Garrett growls before saying, "I can understand it's a disgusting vegetable, give me a tomato any day," he takes Dani's bag and places it in his lap and proceeded to carry Dani's luggage, "As the gentleman I am I will carry malady's bags."

Dani looked at him strangely before asking, "Okay tough guy," before they joked together as they left the Airport.

**Truck Stop Outside New York-that moment**

Danny's van reaches the truck stop after dealing with New York traffic and find the truck they were looking for rather quick. Danny get's out the van from the driver's seat and walks over to the truck and starts scanning with his modified PKE meter while Kylie, Roland and Eduardo talk with the driver and several of the people who were witnessed to the incident. Danny frowns as Kylie talks with the truck driver, "Can you describe the statue?"

The truck driver frowns while he says, "I never knew that the GhostBusters had a girl working with them, what happened the smarts ones?"

"They retired," Kylie answers before saying, "Look could you please explain what was stolen."

As the truck driver answers Danny climbs into the truck and finds the floor filled with stones, as he picks up a piece, "It is a statue," he hands Kylie a stack of pictures and says, "The owner gave me pictures of everything in the collection," Kylie looked through the pictures as the driver indicates the statue in question, while Danny changes the settings on his PKE meter and frowns, Kylie looked at the symbol on the as Danny walked out the truck.

Kylie frowns as she says, "That is not Egyption."

Danny scans a piece of the statue and says to the truck driver, "You weren't robbed," he shows the fragment of statue and says, "It was a prison and this was a prison break," he hands the truck driver the fragment and says, "You better call the police too, you illegally transported stolen artefacts a global crime." The truck driver frowns before Danny continues, "Though if you take the truck to this address and tell them that Danny Fenton sent you and give them this note, they will give you a hand." The truck driver accepts the note while Kylie and Danny walk away.

Kylie then asks, "How bad?"

"The PKE indicated Gozerian," Danny says shocking Kylie before he says, "Same level as the Gate Keeper and Key Master. My guess Gozer planned to have a minion to do it's dirty work."

Kylie then asks, "What was the stone that the statue was made from?"

"The same stone as Stone Henge," Danny says before searching for a trace of the escaped prisoner. Danny followed the trace across the road where he found a vending machine twisted to look like a crushed can, Danny walked past it and before finding a sewer cover behind the truck stop was broken by bursting backwards into the sewer.

Kylie looked over his shoulder and asks, "It entered the sewers?"

"Which is connected to the Subway and into New York," Danny answers before saying, "I will have to search the sewers tonight," he groans and says, "As Phantom."

Kylie frowns and asks, "What should the rest of us do then?"

"Simple, you and the others search locations relating to Gozer," Danny says, "I am sure that Egon has a list, what with Staypuff constantly attacking."

Kylie nods before saying, "Let's get back to the others," they walk back to the van where the find Eduardo who decided to joke about the love birds having fun.

**With the Messenger of Gozer-That moment**

The Messenger in a shadow form slithered along the pipes before breaking through a hatch to find its way into the subway tunnels. It slithered and crawled away from the busted door and focused slithered into the empty terminal and finds it abandoned. The shadow took the basic shape of a humanoid before smashing a trash can filled with old trash and sees a magazine that gained its interest as it shifted several pages before finding a figure that would work for it as its form shifted into a feminie form, of a woman wearing black leather pants, short leather jacket and a small bikini. The Messenger's face formed with a model like face and a full mullet.

The Messenger speaks with a disembodied voice, "I must summon my god, Gozer," the Messenger to frown before turning to face down a tunnel and starts walking down an abandoned tunnel and continues to walk causing metal to warp as it appeared to be following a path on instinct. Along the walls was a strange white substance that appeared to shift and flex, while wading through puddles of pink slime that drifted into a vent to a different type of subway.

**The Fire House-Lunch time**

Danny sighs as he parks his Van in the alleyway next to the Fire House, where the three Ghost Busters to enter the Fire House with the side door. Danny sighs as he sees Garrett who asks, "Do we have a case?"

"Gozer the Gozerian," Danny says with a deadpan shocking Garrett, "We found stolen artefacts that had a prison statue."

Egon nods and says, "Then something damaged the statue allowing the entity to escape?"

"More like it broke out when it reached New York city limits," Danny replied, "Apparently it entered the sewers. Egon please tell me that you collected any information about Gozer relating to the city."

Egon and Jeanine nods before heading to his filing cabinet and says, "Well the original building that was built to summon Gozer the Gozerian was demolished before the second StayPuff incident. Thankfully I located details on every building related to Ivo Shandor. The issue is that almost every building that he help with, has been demolished or is a major part of the infrastructure of the city."

Danny nods as he takes the list of buildings and says, "Well, Kylie and Roland takes half the list while Eduardo and Garrett can search the other half."

"And what are you going to do?" Eduardo questions before saying, "Because that list has to be extremely long."

"I will be here working with Egon in the event that Gozer is going to make reappearance," Danny argued before they all hear cries of Joy as Dani slides down the fire pole.

"This place is cool," Dani says before saying, "Wonder if Danny can get me a job."

Danny cleared his throat and says, "So when did you get here?" his tone was disciplined while his eyes were filled with joy as Dani crashes into him.

Dani shouts, "Hey Danny!" Dani then looks at him strangely while asking, "I thought you had no interest with Ghost hunting, and who is the goth lady looking at me strangely."

Danny then introduces everyone to his little sister while Garrett was laughing lightly before Jazz was heard shouting, "Dani where are you we are meant to waiting to surprise," she walks down the stairs to see Dani on Danny's back laughing with guilt. Jazz sighs before saying, "Sorry Danny, I wanted to surprise you."

Danny smiles before saying, "It's cool Jazz," he looks over his shoulder and asks, "How long are you in town?"

Dani scratches behind her head and says, "Lancer decided that I needed a change in scenery after one to many detentions."

Danny sighs having an idea of what she means before she says, "Have you met Slimer yet?" Danny then quickly ran up the steps after Dani shakes her head in the negative.

Eduardo nods before saying, "Well I call the Van."

Garrett sighs and says, "Well obviously, you and me are taking half the list," he takes half the list and shouts, "Hey DANNY 'With a Y' is okay for us to eat in your van?"

Danny shouts down, "Go for it, but only when you are parked!" Garrett laughs as he takes the keys from Kylie and Roland.

After Garrett and Eduardo left the Fire House Roland asks, "How many places are they checking?"

Kylie looked at her list and says, "All of them," she laughs darkly while heading up stairs as Roland went to fix the ECTO-01 with the instructions Danny had given them. Jazz worked with Jeanine at the filing cabinets while Egon went down to the basement. Kylie walked upstairs to find Dani crushing Slimer in her hands while muttering such words like, 'cute,' 'adorable' and wanting to keep him all for herself. Kylie then says, "Well I did not think that your tomboy sister would be so girly."

Dani freezes and glares at Kylie with her eyes glowing green as she glares, Danny covers Dani's eyes and says, "I can explain."

"What did your parents do to her?" Kylie questioned in confusion.

"No the fruit loop happened," Danny says, "Look I didn't say anything about her because its her secret."

Kylie nods and says, "Okay I won't say anything, will you be telling Egon?" Danny shakes her head.

Danny then says, "Look, I am going to go looking for a ghost in the sewers within half an hour, can you keep an eye on Dani for me? Dani please stay here."

Kylie nods before saying, "Sure, I am sure that she will like New York television. I doubt she would want to read Egon's test books."

Dani removes the hand and says, "What types of books?" she phases through Danny's arms with Slimer in her arms as they walk towards the living area.

Danny takes a fire pole down and says to Jeanine I am going for a walk, be back by tonight," he heads out the front doors and proceeds to walk down the side walk and into an alley where the energy ring from his centre before the split vertically and he transforms into Danny Phantom before turning invisible and flying back towards the truck stop.

Down in the basement, Egon had left one of his old PKE metres on, exploded while Egon was across the room as it was connected his computer resulting in Egon getting data on Danny's ghost form.

**With the Messenger**

The Messenger walked into another terminal, this one partially collapsed terminal with gothic designs with a creature made of white goo and shaped like a skeleton and appears to be very burnt as a burnt marshmallow. Its eyes were lifeless as it stares at the Messenger before it speaks with an other worldly voice, "You failed me Messenger, give one reason to survive my wrath."

The Messenger spoke with a just as other worldly voice, "The ants of this world sealed me in stone. I could not free myself until I sensed your energy strengthening my power. I would have thought your keepers would be here."

"The Gate was destroyed," Gozar answers in anger before saying, "Mortals succeeded in defeating my destroyer form multiple times," the marshmallow skeleton stretched and wound around the messenger and says, "And to think humans have created weapons that can hurt gods and they wisely chose such a weak form and yet given time I reform and," Gozer looks back down the tunnel that the Messenger came from and says, "This power? Messenger vanish now, you task is to distract the humans known as the GhostBusters for their ultimate defeat."

The Messenger turns into a shadow and enters one of the clear tunnels to the surface as Gozer melted as two green search lights slowly entered the terminal before stopping while saying, "Damn, the trail is clouded, but why is there so much ecto energy here?" the marshmallow goo grew behind Danny Phantom before a humungous fist smashes into Danny knocking him into a wall. Danny groans as he sits up and sees himself surrounded by melted creatures that started to attack Danny who phased through some of them before shooting freezing rays at the creatures only for more of the creatures to be formed. Danny groans at the increasing numbers before exploding with freezing energy. Danny breathed heavily before saying, "I need to talk with Egon, whatever these things are," the creatures started melting the ice so Danny increased the output of his ice powers filling the room with ice. Danny then flew into through the roof before the ice completely melts.

Gozer chuckles as it reforms and says, "So there is a god in this realm. Your power will make me even stronger," its mad crackles were impossible.

**With Eduardo and Garrett-City Library**

Garrett and Eduardo were scanning with their PKE meters after leaving their Proton Packs in Danny's van. Eduardo scanned a couple feet away from Garrett, Eduardo asks, "So you and Jazz decided to surprise Danny, something going on between the two of you?"

Garrett laughs and says, "Not really, though I do like flirting with her."

Eduardo laughs with him and says, "Well think I have a shot?"

"Nope," Garrett answered before saying, "and I am not telling you why."

"Oh come on man," Eduardo says in shock before saying, "You are a terrible wing man," Eduardo then scans and says, "It looks like the PKE is seeing low level ecto readings, slightly higher than normal levels."

Garrett hums in agreement and says, "Yeah these readings look like that they are moving at the maximum distance," he points it downwards causing him to frown and he says, "Underground at the maximum range."

Eduardo nods before saying, "Let's head to the next place, how many more places are left?"

Garrett looks at the list and says, "Well it appears we are going on a GhostBuster world tour, and going to Slimer's 'Hometown' the Sedgewick Hotel."

**The Fire House-That moment**

Kylie and Dani enjoyed some popcorn as they watched some Jerry Springer while talking. Kylie asks, "So do you have all the same abilities as your brother?"

Dani sighs thinking that something like this was going to be said, "The basic stuff yes, but not the ice powers or the 'Ghostly Wail' if I did I doubt Casper High would still be standing."

Kylie nods before asking, "Ghostly Wail?"

"High powered scream that Danny used to destroy Plasmus' Cloning Lab," Dani answered, "Though his Ice Powers are really crazy. I have seen him freeze a volcano ghost monsters who could melt an entire civilisations ice powers in the Ghost Zone when he combined it with his Wail. Nothing Living could have survived as everything in front of him turned into a glacier," she eats more popcorn.

Kylie frowns before asking, "What was Danny's dating life like?" curiosity got the better of her.

"Well," Dani pretends to think before saying, "He had a crush on his biggest fan that soured when she was possessed by another ghost wanting to stiff her boyfriend with jealousy. Then there was Valeri who was actually trying to kill him and broke any chance they had so that she could end him. Then there was Sam," Dani frowns at those memories before saying, "the bitch could make up her mind and was only interested in him when he could turn into a ghost. Then their relationship soured after this big fight they had, something about Sam using Danny's fame to get people to listen to her way of thinking. It got bad to the point where organisations that believe in the opposite of what they speak of decided to have Danny lie for them and take the blame. It came to a head when Sam convinced him into working with this dumb group call the 'Guys in White' based companies that actually started poisoning people to kill ghosts in a 'natural' way."

Kylie frowns before asking, "Guys in White?"

"Cheap versions of the Men in Black movie only you can beat them with anything that can stain their white clothes," Dani says with a laugh, "They almost destroyed the Ghost Zone once years ago, only for Danny using a rock to block a missile that covered our parents' lab in pink slime."

Kylie laughs before asking, "So how good was Danny at catching Ghosts?"

Dani laughs before saying, "He caught thousands of Ghosts repeatedly and sent them home before they came back weeks later or in the case of one at least twenty times in an hour and it was Danny's weakest enemy."

Kylie frowns in shock and asks, "So Danny is really powerful?"

Dani smiles and says, "Of course, he has defeated the King of the Dead when he was my age. Being a 'Halfa' makes you a target from everyone living and dead. Time, Age and Wisdom only increases your power," she then frowns while hugging Slimer a bit tighter. Slimer had since given up trying to escape Dani's grip as it became tighter. Dani frowns and say, "Sometimes we developed these skills at painful points of our lives."

Egon entered the room with a couple CDs that he placed into disk drives and says, "I need to make better PKE metres," he looks over the data he collected and starts muttering, "it will need higher durability and to be able to detect higher Ecto-Output."

Dani looks at Egon before asking, "Is he okay?"

Kylie simply says, "Danny caused Egon's PKE metre to explode in his hand."

Slimer starts shouting for Egon, who turned to see Slimer struggling to get out of Dani's grip and asks, "How is Slimer not escaping?"

Dani let Slimer go where he rocketed out the room with Dani shouting, "Sorry!"

Danny walks up the stairs with what appeared to be melted Marshmallow goo on his head and shoulders. Danny silently stares at everyone before asking, "Apparently you missed some of Gozer's Marshmallow body," Egon frowns as Danny continued, "I followed the ecto-signal and found I could not follow anymore when I was attacked by Marshmallow creatures," he flicks some of the marshmallow off his shoulder that was eaten before it could touch the ground by Slimer.

Dani frowns and says, "Did they taste good?"

Danny appears to want to puke at the thought before saying, "Considering it was on the floor of an abandoned subway terminal, I refused to taste it," he was sarcastically before deadpanning to his sister. "Can I use your shower Egon?"

Egon simply nods before saying, "Sure, though please leave a sample of the substance for research purposes," Danny grabbed a beaker and phased it through his arm to collect the sample as Egon asks, "Where was the entity located?"

Danny walked towards the bathroom as he simply says, "Some construction site next to central park, looked like it hadn't been touched in a few years," he leaves the room as Egon frowns and types on his computer.

Dani frowns as she and Kylie return to the television while they also hear Garrett and Eduardo returned with Eduardo headed upstairs and handed Egon the PKE metres. Eduardo takes a seat next to Kylie and asks, "So what's on?" as he takes the remote and starts charging the channel, getting both Dani and Kylie glaring at the idiot before the alarm goes off.

Jeanine shouts, "We got a case!" Kylie and Dani run over to the fire pole while Eduardo groans and follows them downstairs. Jazz was looking over the computer as Jeanine talks to the person on the phone before hanging up and saying to everyone, "The guard at the history museum has called apparently something took control of the T-Rex and its has caused the museum to evacuate and spoke about a shadow changing its colour before it started breathing fire along with growing wings."

Dani says, "So a ghost turned a skeleton into a dragon," Dani smirks before shouting, "Shotgun!"

She runs towards the side door when Jazz shouts, "No Dani, you aren't going," Dani groans before Jazz adds, "You are a child, leave it to the perfessionals," directing Dani's attention to the GhostBusters.

"The History Museum?" Garrett questions before admitting, "That was our second stop today. Not a trace of ghosts."

Dani crosses her arms with teenage angst as Kylie says, "When we get back, I can tell you about Achira."

Roland frowns before saying, "Though the ECTO-01 is still out of commission," causing Kylie to face palm.

Kylie simply says, "Danny is letting us use his van."

Roland looked ashamed before they all got their Equipment and went to the Van while Dani asks, "Where is the bathroom?" Jazz rolls her eyes as she points to the back of the Fire House.

Dani ran to the bathroom as Jazz says, "Heads up you will have a stowaway," directing the comment to Kylie, who nods as they went to the Van.

Once they left the room, Jeanine asks, "What was that about?"

Jazz answered, "Dani has a hiding spot in Danny's Van. It has been a blessing and a problem for Danny over the years since it was built for him."

Jeanine asks, "And your parents built it, why didn't they build one for you?"

Jazz sighs and says, "I refused to let them while Danny apparently used logic to convince them to make it look like a normal Van. Danny has way to much experience convincing them into doing stuff," she glares into the middle distance before sighing, "They were always Ghost Crazy, then sudden ghost attacks every day a week, except on Christmas for some reason."

Jeanine shrugs before asking, "Should we tell Danny about Dani?"

Jazz shakes her head and says, "Danny probably already knows," as Danny went down a fire pole with a towel around his neck before pulling out a high-tech phone and Jazz says, "As I said."

Danny asks, "Where did the guy go?"

"History Museum," Jazz answers, "used the 'where is the Bathroom?' line."

Danny sighs and says with pride, "Taught her everything she knows," before heading to the ECTO-01 and started building the new engine, "The ECTO-01's engine should be replaced by tonight," As he assembles the components.

Egon uses the Fire pole while reading rolls of data on paper as he mutters equations causing Jeanine to sigh while saying, "Great, Egon is muttering scientific principles. The only way to stop him if for him to get the damn answer. Though what he is muttering about I have no idea," Danny hears her and has an idea of why.

**New York History Museum-Half Hour later**

Kylie parks Danny's Van just outside the Police line where they put on their equipment before walking up to the Line where an older police officer lets them threw with Kylie asking, "What did you see?"

"A dragon made of black bones breathing fire," The police officer states before growling out, "I thought you Ghost Busters had sorted this ghost crap out years ago?"

Kylie nods in understanding and says, "People die every day officer. Plus with the Mayor's new Subway tunnels opened a supernatural hotspot. Brought the ghosts in like flies to garbage," she walks with the others into the Museum with Kylie saying, "Remember only double tap with a clear shot, we don't want any major property damage."

Eduardo sighs and says, "Sure mom. Seriously I ain't a child," suddenly the lights flicker on scaring him when he sees the face of a tiger that was snarling at him, before he blasted the stuffed animal and fell on his back.

Garrett laughs and says, "Good work, irradiated feline."

Kylie growls and says, "Stop joking, what can possess and transform a skeleton," she has her PKE Meter as she uses it to search for the entity. From the shadows two red eyes watched them before stepping out revealing the Messenger and then returns to the shadow and vanishes as the skeletal Dragon hides above them about to breath fire at them.

Unfortunately for the 'dragon' a white gloved fist punches it to the ground. The fist belongs to a black and white clad Dani Phantom, with white hair and glowing green eyes. She then turns invisible when the GhostBusters looked up after the dragon fell to the ground before zapping it apart and the dragon shifted back into a T-Rex. Roland asks, "What happened to it, to make it fall to the ground?"

Kylie frowns before saying, "Perhaps, whatever possessed it had a limited amount of energy," she looks at her PKE and says, "Whatever changed the fake skeleton into a dragon and increased the local supernatural energy output. Only residual, it must have left when we arrived."

Roland frowns and asks, "Prison Statue breaks and now a haunting in a building filled with historical artefacts. We need to do some research."

They leave before Dani floated in the air before flying around at full speed before flying over Danny's Van invisible as they leave for the Fire House after explaining what happened to the police before accepting a check for their work, about a thousand dollars, it would have been five but they had to accept that some damage to property. Dani flew above the Van before phasing into the Van and into a cupboard in the back of the Van. The Van hit a pot hole and Dani fell out in front of Garrett, who says, "Were you in there the whole time?"

Dani waves and says, "Hi."

Kylie shakes her head before saying, "Dani, Jazz won't be happy," she looked at Dani as Roland drove.

Dani shrugs before asking, "Did I miss the ghost?"

Garrett smiles and says, "Yeah, should have made yourself known sooner, could have given you a look at the Dragon we fried."

Dani smiles condescendingly and says, "Sure," Dani then asks Kylie, "Can we go for Ice Cream?"

Roland smiles and says, "Sure, as you stayed in the Van," before he takes a turn.

**With the Messenger. **

The Messenger reverted into its human form in another subway abandoned terminal and says, "My God, I have awoken your followers' plan."

The marshmallow goo shifted into a humanoid form with large flaming teeth and says, "Then we should make it all harder for the Mortals," Gozer's hand increased in size as pink slime was generated and poured from the hand and into the cracks in the ground starting to create a line of slime that started flowing down a circular tub with a sign above saying, 'Pneumatic Subway Terminal.' Gozer then says, "Messenger, find Ivo Shandor and help him revive me," before Gozer's body melted.

Messenger frowns before her form struggled to stay normal within this reality and walks up the steps revealing Messenger's back being without texture.

**The FireHouse-A hour later**

Dani enjoyed her ice cream as the GhostBusters walked into the firehouse to see Danny and Egon installing the replacement engine into ECTO-01 which got both Roland and Dani excited to see the work being done.

Roland frowns when he sees that the engine is white and looks like plastic, so he asks, "Is this a new type of metal?"

Danny shakes his head and says, "Nope, it is an Ectoplasmic Plastic Hybrid, stronger than diamonds."

Dani nods saying, "I can vouch for that, our parents made a missile with this and it blew up inside the casing with enough force to destroy a building."

Danny then looks to the body work of the ECTO-01 and says, "Take a few weeks to make all the body work, but until then we can just use the spares Egon has in storage. Plus the money save on fuel costs with our Slimer brand fuel," he smiles at everyone holding up a empty beaker with a small amount of green slime at the bottom.

Kylie asks, "How much did all this cost?"

Danny shakes his head and says, "Not a dime, parents send us parts once a month. At least now it will actually be used instead of left in storage," picking up a crate with 'Fenton Works' on the side and places it with other such crates near the large doors.

Jazz walks up to them and says, "We have gotten a couple calls of strange shadows appearing around the city," she hands Roland a list and she says, "All locations that were on the list earlier."

Roland looks to Danny and asks, "Is the ECTO-01 ready?"

"Take my Van," Danny says, "Dani and I will finish this up and it will be ready by tomorrow," Roland nods before they head off. Dani looks away as Danny pulls her to the side and asks, "What did they see?"

"A dragon falling to the ground," Dani answers.

"What did you see?" Danny adds.

"Nothing, not the ghost who animated the skeleton or any ghost energy on any of the other objects in the museum, no ghost to capture," Dani informs before asking, "What are we dealing with?"

"Apparently an inter-dimensional destroyer of worlds," Danny says with worry, "Plus whatever ghosts they lure in the process. Keep the hostg owersp as a last resort."

Dani nods before asking, "So are you dating Kylie? You told her your secret."

Danny shakes his head before saying, "It was a last resort," he says in defeat, "Not so much trust."

Dani nods before saying, "Well in that case, DIBS!" before she runs off.

"DANI!" Danny shouts after her as she laughs up the stairs.

:End of Chapter Two:

**A somewhat lack luster Chapter I know, just wanted to give some idea of where I want this story to go. With Pink Slime and Gozer, I have plans, also this story started about the end of August in the story sense as the original cartoon started in August from what we saw and ends sometime around Thanks Giving. **

**With that out the way, The Messenger was a concept that I thought of after remembering a GhostBusters comic I had read a while back, only it was about changing Gozer's destroyer form, but for my idea it took the form of a Playboy Model from eighties magazine, found in an abandoned subway terminal. **

**Dani is here to stay, and both her and Danny will be limiting their use of Ghost Powers, at least until a true danger to the city is brought up. **

**That is all for now, Please review and Comment, like these readers: **

MadameMirage77**: thank you for your support. **

Kival737101**: hope this is good and yes he is a D. **

Syafiq**: thank you and I intend to. **

BeConfuzzled Writer**: it has been six years and I doubt that people would remember an army of ghosts saving the world in the Arctic and Danny going silent. Also in this case Lancer was forced to help the A-Listers or get fired, as that was how I saw the show. **

JAKEkenstien**: thank you. **

**As Always BEWARE THE WRAITH!**


	3. Chapter 3

Extreme Ghostbusters, Hidden Phantom Chapter 3

**Well everyone I have chosen to update this story Sorry it took so long started this update when I was studying for exams. **

**I own nothing!**

:Chapter Start:

**New York Court House-Morning-Two weeks prior**

In the meeting room related to meeting between opposing sides of a court case or in this case, the reading of a Will for a deceased member of high society, with a couple businessmen and a blond woman dressed in mourning and her lawyer as an elderly lawyer of the deceased spoke in a slow tone, "I, James Crittenden, of sound mind and will, leave my business stocks to my former business partners, divided evenly among them and any trade in stocks can be done individually after the Stocks are distributed," the lawyer's slow tone was difficult to stay awake to as he continued to read. "To my daughter Carrigan Crittenden, I leave a property, Whipstaff Manor, in the town of 'Friendship,' Maine. Until such a time as the family line comes to claim what is rightfully theirs."

The Lawyer starts packing up the documents before the woman asks, "That's it? I held his hand on his death bed and all I get is a rundown house? That I apparently cannot keep."

The Lawyer states, "The Will states that all of his wealth is in his stocks and the property stated. It cannot be contested and the Whipstaff Manor hasn't been rundown for fifty years, it has been condemned since then," the Lawyer started to leave with the businessmen leaving Carrigan Crittenden alone with her lawyer slash assistant, leaving the Will on the table.

The pair frown as they were left alone in the room before Carrigan started arguing complaining before throwing the Will into the fire as her Lawyer rushed over and started pulling the deeds out the fire as hidden writing was seen and the pair ended up leaving for Friendship Maine by car that was barely running.

**Kylie's Apartment-Night time that. **

Kylie wearing bath robe, was organising food for Pagan as her cat was actually reading one of Kylie's books. Kyline had to shake her head at that, ever since Danny 'Mind Melded,' with her cat resulted in Pagan appearing to understand what he was reading. Kylie shakes her head at the sight before saying, "Well Pagan, I am going to have a shower will you be okay alone?" Pagan simply nods in the affirmative and Kylie says, "Well See you in a bit, try not to read everything too quickly," Pagan meowed in response as Kylie started to walk to her bathroom as she removes her bathrobe and places on a chair as she walks naked to final couple steps into her bathroom. Never noticing the two feminate glowing green eyes watching her and then followed Kylie into the Bathroom by phasing through a wall to peep.

**Danny and Jazzs' Appartment-The next morning**

Danny was making breakfast, pancakes, as Dani yawned and arrived in the main room where Danny asks her, "Where did you fly off to yesterday?"

Dani froze at that question before staring at Danny's back and says, "Flew around a bit, you know kept an eye out for any ghosts." Danny accepts Dani's answer and continues cooking while Dani was mentally shouting at herself, 'Damn almost got caught, can't let him know I went out to peep on Kylie.'

Dani took a seat on the sofa as Danny asks, "So ready for school? Sorry that it is public school but frankly all Fentons are Banned from Provate schooling since the whole Jack Fenton weaponising the Meat Loaf surprise at his private school."

Dani chuckled and says, "Yeah probably for the best, I mean last thing I need is a ghost attacking and I can't get away easily to go ghost," Dani then looked around and asks, "Where is Jazz?"

"At the Firehouse, speaking with Slimer trying to help him pass on to the next life," Danny jokingly states before saying, "Not that It will really work, they probably will end up in the Ghost Zone."

Dani then asks, "So is it okay for me to come to the fire house after school?"

"Slimer would love that," Danny jokes before steaming a bunch of Broccoli Stems and says, "Though I was expecting my Course to take more of my time. Instead I finished all my course work in the first couple weeks," he appeared more disappointed at that then he should be.

Dani simply states, "You are weird, you know that right?"

Danny chuckled before saying, "Yeah, the dumb thing to find weird. I don't have to study at the moment now I am ahead of everyone," he sighed loudly before saying, "With everything I have been through you would think I would be okay with this," he finished making breakfast for Dani.

Dani ate her breakfast as she says, "I have found that has been happening to me as well, or at least I am getting homework done a bit faster."

Danny simply says, "Weird," before looking to the clock and says, "You should hurry up, I will drop you off but we will have to leave in a half hour." Dani quickly ate everything and ran back to her room while Danny smiled to himself and went to his room and phased into a new set of clothes for the day, before the pair left in time to avoid most of the traffic.

**That afternoon-The Firehouse**

Danny was drinking a mug of Hot Chocolate while building what appeared to be a wheelchair only instead of it being motorised, it was a manual version as Garret had wanted. Earlier the team was called to investigate a property that had a man almost die of fright in the basement of a building that was in the middle of a remodel to become a night club. The team went underground an hour ago after Kylie informed them. Danny would go after them if they did not check in, in another hour.

Danny was finishing up for the day when Egon entered the room and says, "I looked over everything I have access to, the internet and books but I have not found many items of interest relating to Gozer except that he is having an exibit dedicated to him later in a few months."

Danny frowns as he looks over the documents and says, "Well we should go over everything that you had on them from the first time. Find a possible link to whatever attacked me underground."

Egon nods while saying, "Well, Stay Puff never displayed anything like what you encountered but we haven't seen Gozer the Gozerian since before The GhostBuster's broke up all those years ago."

Danny went over everything Egon had on paper and says, "Well marshmellow monsters in the sewers and they were no longer there. That means that it is organised or at least smart enough to move. And with the Gozerian prison statue arriving in town when it did," he left that hanging as he went over the details. Which is the sight that Dani arrived to see after school.

Dani looks over Danny's shoulder and says, "Gozer the Gozerian? That sounds bad."

Egon simply says, "Yes, an Inter-dimension God who my friend Ray Stantz chose the form of a hundred foot tall Stay Puff Marsh Mellow man. Never been able to catch him but every time he showed up we took him down for a time."

Egon drinks his coffee and Danny finishes his hot chocolate. Danny then says, "Well we need to finish up updating the equipment."

Dani bounced on the spot and asks, "Can I help?" with a hand in the air. Danny and Egon smile and nod in acceptance before the trio montage repairing the original equipment and finishing up the super Ghost Trap. The trio ignored the team when they arrived and catalogued the entity which appeared to be a small creature that generate illusions of fear to keep them away from the weak and harmless creature. Danny would later visit the little creature and figured that taking notes on the creature to ensure that if in the future the creature would be needed to move he could do it easily.

When the trio had finished it was when Jazz arrived and shouted at them to get their attention and says, "Can you listen to the world around you for a minute and smell the air!" the three did and realised that Jazz had brought dinner. Though with almost everything with Broccoli while Slimer had his own food to eat.

Everyone sat around the table enjoying a nice dinner and until Eduardo asks, "Why is it that every meal we have here is covered in Broccoli?" and separated all the Broccoli from his plate to another which resulted in Slimer arriving and eating the plate without the Broccoli.

Danny and Dani chuckled and said, "That is why," before looking at each other strangely before laughing again before leaving Eduardo to eat his steam Broccoli. Eduardo sighs and started eating the broccoli.

Once they finished the meal before the phone went off, Jeanine ran over to the phone and spoke with the customer before writing down some details before hanging up and returning to everyone. Jeanine then says, "Well we have another job, apparently the a couple prisoner ghost were being chased by a couple police ghosts. Subway on the junction of Forth and North."

Danny and Dani raised their left eyebrows at the same time at that before asking at the same time, "Was one of them a white with a cowboy hat?"

"Yeah," Jeanine answered and received three sighs of exhaustion, "What?"

"Walker, the Prison Warden. The only problem his way of thinking is that you break one of his rules you go to ghost prison," Jazz answered.

"So a ghost Ghostbuster?" Garret questioned.

"Nope, it is his own rules that he makes," Danny added, "Human in the Ghost Zone prison. Cleaning up human debris that had fallen into the Ghost Zone, prison. Basically anything that annoys him, Prison. Though he won't arrest a human in outside the Ghost Zone because they are 'outside' his jurisdiction. Seriously the guy is more an annoyance then a hindrance," Danny leaned on his hand before adding, "We should check this out figure out who he is chasing." With that Danny and Dani go to separate fire pole and slide down while everyone else head off to get changed quickly while Danny leans on the hood checking his blaster in absently. When everyone was ready to go Danny raised a hand in front of Dani and says, "Stay here," Dani was about to protest until he whispered, "There is an 'item' in the basement that is an interest of Walker," Dani's eyes widened and she nods quickly and steps away from the ECTO-1A.

Garret rolls into the back of the ECTO-1A quickly before shouting, "Let's roll!"

The team plus Danny sped away quickly as Dani stood at the base of the stairs understanding why she was asked to stay behind. If Walker attacked the Firehouse it would be to claim the Containment Unit, where he would try to open the unit to get those caught inside or attempt to take it to contain his prisoners in the Ghostzone, which would make it a WMD of galactic destruction.

Dani looks to Jazz and Jeanine, "You might want to get some Proton Packs on, Walker has a bunch of Guards that could be coming here," she points to the ground before Jazz places her hand into her purse before pulling out what appeared to be a high tech peeler. Dani paused at that before saying, "Dad has been looking for that, and you had it the whole time?"

Jazz smirks as she says, "Mom said I could take it for self defence." Dani accepted that while Jazz handed her a Fenton Thermos before quickly heading down stairs to the basement.

**Grand Central Station-Half hour later**

The ECTO-1A reached the main hub to the underground Tranzit of New York to find almost everyone rushing away from Grand Central Station while the police officers were setting a road block up around the station. The older policemen waved the ECTO-1A in quickly while the younger members looked at them strangely. The team plus Danny stepped out the ECTO-1A in front of the Chief who looked at him with an angry scowl. When everyone was in front of Policeman, he said, "I thought that all this crap was done with when you guys shut up shot back then. Why is this happening now?"

Roland, Garrett, Eduardo and Kylie were shocked before Danny says, "The Mayor opened an ancient prison of a Plague Monster that we caught a few weeks back. Could you tell us the situation here?"

The Police Chief sighs and says, "Apparently a ghost Werewolf jumped out a glowing green hole in the air and with two other strange ghosts one holding a Guitar and another that was described as a nerd that even Nerds want to wedgie. They were then chased by what looks like police ghosts followed by a sheriff that was using what appeared to be technology to widen this hole in the air. Care to explain?"

"Ghost dictator warden who feels that everyone should follow only his rules that he makes up and changes," Danny answered honestly shocking the Policeman as Danny continued, "He is a pest in Amity that technically is worse than the criminals that he arrests. We can handle this just make sure that no one tries to sneak in past you. And shut down the subway lines last thing we need is for anyone sneaking up on us and getting used as hostages. And yes that has happened in Amity Park," Danny stated before he handed the Policeman his satchel and says, "If any get past us, they can hold a couple each."

The Policeman pulled out one Thermos and asks, "Give them lunch?"

"Remove lid, point end at ghost press button. There is some kick so have a firm stance before doing it," Danny states before he and the Team walk and wheeled over to the main entrance. Everyone but Garret and Eduardo walked down the steps while Garret and Eduardo took the service elevator. They Walked through the main hallway before heading to the main subway tracks and see a couple of the Guards guarding the tear in the air.

Kylie asks, "That is bad, we need to seal it up," she aimed her Blaster at the twin devices on either side until Danny placed a hand on her weapon.

Danny says, "Not yet," when Kylie and Roland look at him strangely before Danny says, "Look Walker is getting sealed in the Containment Unit but his men are technically still needed in Walker's prison."

Roland crouches quickly and asks, "Do we need them to catch the other ghosts?"

Danny waves him off and says, "Wulf is Harmless and Poindexter is literally a Nerd from the fifties, who just wants to be considered popular," Danny paused for a second before adding, "So free soda from vending machines."

Kylie nods before asking, "What about the one with the Guitar?"

Danny waved his hand in the 'iffy' gesture before saying, "Probably Ember, though is she left the Ghostzone, she is probably having some issues with her Boyfriend. Ghostzone's Greatest Hunter of Ghosts."

Roland than asks, "Then where is this Walker?"

Danny looked at the portal and frowns before saying, "He is either here or this is a trap."

"Then what do we do?" Kylie questioned.

Danny removed his Pack and hands it to Kylie and says, "Cover me," he then slowly walks down the steps to the two ghost guards and speaks, "Hey, you do realise that you don't have the Authority to be here right?" The Two guards look at him silently before suddenly ten more Guards turn visible surrounding Danny as he says, "Thought so. So where is Walker?"

As if to answer a White Sheriff Ghost floated out the ground behind Danny and says, "Right behind you, turn yourself in and I will only double your sentence of Eternity."

Danny shrugs and asks, "How about instead you tell me why you are here Walker. Save everyone sometime of me beating it out of you."

Walker growls before smirking and says, "You know why I am here. The Ghostbusters all those years ago catching all of the GHOSTZONE's Most wanted and they have never escaped. Now that is a prison worthy of me being Warden."

Danny sighs and says, "Thought so, let me guess you lot made sure you were seen knowing that I would show up?"

Walker laughs and says, "Of course, without you there, there is nothing stoping my guards from bringing the item I desire."

Danny sighs and says, "You realise that taking the Containment Unit into the GhostZone would result in the ZONE IMPLODING ON ITSELF RIGHT!?" he started shouting getting the attention of the Team before Garret was kicked into the group spinning and blasting with his pack while screaming in excitement catching a couple of the Guards into each other. Roland and Eduardo managed to catch a couple of the Guards with their Photons before Kylie threw her trap into the room and caught most of the Guards while chucking Danny his pack that he just grabbed the gun part aimed at Walker and says, "Yeah, I am that good," referring to the fact that Danny did not use his ghost powers to catch the white Warden as the remaining guards retreated into the rift before Garret blasted it.

Roland shouts, "Garret, we weren't going to blast them!" in response Danny stop his rant and collected the device. Roland Pulled out his PKE metre and says, "Well that appears to be everyone, all I am getting is residuals but what was that part about a zone imploding?"

"Walker heard stories of the GhostBusters and about how they have never lost a ghost they caught. So he wanted the Containment Unit to use on his prisoners. Unfortunately if the Containment Unit was in the Zone, as soon as you try to seal anything into it, it can be considered a black hole the size of a universe destroying the Ghostzone and Our universe," Danny states.

"Then why don't we find another one of those portal thingies and dump a trap inside and then fish ourselves some ghosts?" Eduardo states.

Danny sighs, walks over to Eduardo and slaps the back of his head before saying, "Eduardo, The GhostZone, is the Ghost version of the living realm, so instead of fishing ghosts you are fishing enough Ectoplasmic energy to blow up a planet with a single mistake," Eduardo is shocked before Danny continues, "The Ghostzone is also one side of the coin that is opposite the world of the Living, destroy one side of that coin you destroy the coin beyond repair. Plus good luck finding a portal that will let you do it. You never know when a portal will show up, unless you can track them or open them yourself, hence the first ghost that was reported, the other two probably just saw a way to freedom and took it. Let's get back to the fire house we may have missed some of Walker's Guards," they quickly head back up to speak with the Chief before returning to the fire house, Danny telling the cops to hold onto the Thermoses for the police patrolling the Subways in the event that they missed any and to take them to Fire House when they get filled.

**At the Fire House-Ten minutes after the ECTO-1A left**

Egon with his personal Phroton Pack stood guard in basement with Dani and her Thermos, Jazz and Jeanine were upstairs. Jazz with the Peeler and Jeanine with an older model Proton Pack resting on her desk. Slimer was upstairs keeping an eye out for Ghosts and Intruders.

Jazz waited before suddenly activating the Peeler and spun on the spot gaining high-tech armour and pointed the wrist mounted EctoPlasmic blaster pointed at Guard Ghost and fired knocking it down to the ground in pain before she focused on another Guard as Jeanine used her Proton Pack and zapped another Guard Ghost. Jazz says, "SLIMER BRING THE THERMOSES" Slimer did just that and pointed at each Guard Ghost with the first thermos and caught all five. Letting them breath until they hear another Proton Pack downstairs being used.

Jazz runs down to the basement to see Egon trying to stand as Dani struggles out the grip of two Guard Ghost with another three trying to phase the Containment Unit, only for it to not budge. Turns out, a device designed to hold Ghost Permanently is immune to Ghost Phasing, good to know for the future. Jazz aimed at the Guards attacking Dani only for a furry blur to jump between kicking them away from Dani. Dani looked up to the werewolf prisoner ghost. Dani looks to the Wolfman Ghost and shouts, "WULF!" before hugging the furry ghost in a hug around his neck.

Wulf then spoke, "Saluton Malgranda, estas bonerevidi vin. Pardonu min alporti ci tiun teruron sur vin kaj amikon Danny," in Esperanto. Translated from now on to save a visit to Google. 'Hello Little one, it is good to see you again. Sorry for bringing this terror onto you and friend Danny.'

Everyone struggled to understand him until Egon says in Esperanto, "You apologize later, don't let them take the Containment Unit, and avoid the traps," pointing at the three traps on the ground that were attached to a wire that was merge into one. Wulf nods before clawing and tackling the Guards towards the traps that Egon, Jazz and Jeanine trapped all but one Guard that Dani trapped with her recovered thermos. After they took a deep breath Egon spoke in Esperanto again and asks, "I did not know that ghosts could speak Esperanto," with that the three girls left Egon, Wulf and Slimer alone to speak.

After another hour Danny and the team return to find Wulf answering a bunch of Egon's questions in Esperanto causing Danny to be the first to say, "Finally somebody who can teach me Esperanto, besides basic phrases that are actually pick up lines," Danny then walked upstairs and proceeded to hang out with Dani before the pair left with Jazz to head home for the night.

**Friendship-Maine-A week Later-Whipstaff Manor**

Carrigan Crittenden and her Lawyer/servant was waiting outside as their most recent attempt of clearing out the building of it's current 'tenets.' The issue was that the current tenets are actually 'ghosts' they are unsure of the number as they ran in terror soon after entering the building. Carrigan sighed as she tapped her foot before hearing laughter from inside while a red headed man wearing a jumpsuit and Proton Pack while holding a PKE meter. The man calmly walked up to the pair and says, "Well, according to these readings. I am going to need assistance to clear the premise. I can make a call and should be able to get Doctor Egon Spengler to help with the capture of the entities inside."

Carrigan growls and asks, "So how long is this going to cost me then?"

"Ma'am, the price should not be an issue," the apparent Ghostbuster spoke while gesturing to his PKE meter, "it appears that these ghost are meant to be class threes in power, but something is messing with my readings."

Carrigan sighs in annoyance and says, "Then how long is this going to take."

"Depending how long till he can get here, couple weeks," the Ghostbuster states.

Carrigan was about to get angry and assault the GhostBuster when her Lawyer stepped in, "Actually, Doctor Stantz, how will getting more people in help you?"

Ray Stantz nods understanding the question before answering, "Basically someone needs to hold them down while another activates the trap to hold them." The Lawyer nods in understanding.

Carrigan speaks up, "I don't care how, I want my treasure and the only I can get it is if I can actually get in there to look for it!" she walks off while lighting her cigarette and walking away.

With his part said Ray took his Vista Cruiser and drove to his hotel and used the built in payphone and after a quick ring he hears the one thing he did not expect, "Ghostbusters," Ray's eyes widen.

Ray says, "Jeanine? Wait did Egon restart the GhostBuster? He should have called."

Jeanine simply calmed himn down by saying, "Actually the Mayor forced our hand when one of his projects opened a ghost prison. Anyway what do you need Doctor Stantz?" when she said that Ray could hear exclamations of shock from others.

Ray speaks to Jeanine, "I was hired to catch some Ghosts up here in Maine, and I almost broke the first rule, Don't go alone. I was hoping that Egon would be interested in joining me at Whipstaff Manor in Friendship Maine. I detected three class threes but the readings were strange. It looked like there was another signature but I could not get a clear reading on the forth. I can take some more readings, but I won't be able to enter to get a better look. Apparently this woman Carrigan Crittenden wants inside but can't while there is ghosts inside."

Jeanine was about to reply when suddenly Garret took the phone and says, "Don't worry sir, we will be on our way as soon as we have everything we need. The Extreme GhostBuster are on the way," Before hanging up on Ray leaving him slightly confused.

Ray looked at the phone and shakes his head before pulling out another coin an re-dialling the Fire House and says, "Hi Jeanine, it has been ages since we talked we should do this more often. But we can do that later, for now I am currently staying," he gives her the address before saying, "They getting tempermental with delay."

Jeanine replied with, "I will speak with Egon, just locate a local Library that has an archive starting before the construction of the place."

"See you soon," Ray says calmly before looking at his Proton Pack and says, "Well time for a service," he smiles like a mad man and proceeded to repair and mend the dangerous piece of equipment.

**Ghost Buster Fire House-New York-An hour later**

Danny sighs as he brings in Dani from school. Danny packed his van in the alley next to the Fire house before asking, "Could you explain why you did that?"

Dani whistled innocently before Danny glares wanting answers so she explained.

**Jumpy Flashback**

_Dani's first day at school, started as one would expect. She arrived, got her time table was introduced to her fellow students in class and followed the classes. When Lunch came around she met the female bullies of the school, a click of five cheerleaders who always wear their cheerleading uniforms to get out of class. As the team basically use a loop hole to get out of class to practice. Basically they got out of class as long as they spent that time in the GYM, either the court or even the locker rooms. Unfortunately they were bullying a dark skinned girl with thick rimmed glasses, and holding several textbooks. Dani went over to help the girl quickly with her books, as the apparent leader of the cheerleaders, a Latina girl speaking with an exotic Spanish accent laughed and said to the Dani, "Oh look another Puta for you to fancy in your disgusting thoughts," she laughed with her team quickly and proceeded to walk away to gym. _

_Dani shakes her head and helps the girl before introducing herself, "Hi I am Dani 'with an I' Fenton. I seems wherever I go I see Latina girls making themselves look like the Puta." _

_That got a laugh form the girl, causing Dani to actually look at what the girl was wearing, a very formal white cardigan and plaid skirt. At her hip is a laptop bag holding a notebook laptop and what appeared to be art supplies. The introduced herself, "I am Tabby, short for Tabbifa it is a family name, Racanello. Tabby Racanello." _

"_So Tabby, why where they being," Dani tried to find the right word until she says, "Popular?" getting a laugh from Tabby. _

_Tabby then says, "Well besides that they are the popular kids. They dislike one of my hobbies," with that the two walked away for Dani to hear Tabby's story. When they were far away from most of the students Tabby continued her story, "Well basically I make images for the internet," she pulled out a folder holding some pictures that when Dani opened it she was frozen staring at the fan art pictures that actually surprised Dani. Tabby continued and says, "Basically they caught me drawing alone in the library after school and basically saw the pictures and became homophobic." _

_Dani returned the folder and says, "I hate that," Tabby was surprised before Dani continued, "Just because I like females over men, does not give them the right to claim it is wrong. Especially when I find men disturbing useless in that regard." _

_Tabby looked at her strangely before saying, "Actually they assumed I was that way because at the time I received a commission to draw female genderbent versions of comic book characters," Dani appeared embarrassed at that before Tabby continued, "Not that there is anything wrong with that. Just," she couldn't find the right words to fix it. _

_Dani laughed and says, "Yeah, don't worry about it. No one at my old school really cared. Though that was because my old school considered me the freak because my parents are Ghost hunters, successful Ghost Hunters but still the freaks of the town." _

_Tabby blinked at that before she put two and two together and get infinity with her next statement, "Wait, as in Danny 'Phantom' Fenton?" _

_Dani covered her mouth while saying, "Keep that on the down low please. No point bringing it up when people actually chose to forget themselves." _

_Tabby nods before leading the two away quickly and Tabby says, "What is Phantom like?" _

"_Bit of an annoying older brother who is protective of his family," Dani admits before saying, "And a member of the GhostBuster now that apparently they needed to restart that business." _

_Tabby started jumping which distracted Dani as it revealed that under the cardigan Tabby was apparently well developed. Tabby asks, "Are they hiring?" _

"_You want to hunt Ghosts?" Dani questioned. _

_Tabby nods her head before saying, "The University has one of the only supernatural courses in the country. I was planning on enrolling there after High school." _

_Dani smirks and says, "Well I will mention it to Danny and ask if I can bring you along afterschool some time. It may take some time, high security and all that." _

_Tabby shakes her head and says, "Are you hitting on me?" _

"_Yes," Dani states as a fact surprising Tabby before saying, "It did not work did it?" _

_Tabby gulped quickly with a slight blush before saying, "I was interesting to receive, but I would be interested in seeing the Ghostbuster's building." _

_With that over the next couple weeks Dani and Tabby enjoyed a friendship that not many would understand. Dani told Tabby stories of Amity Park, and Tabby would draw pictures of the adventures of Danny Phantom. Though everything came to a head when a couple days before Tabby was heavily bullied by the Cheerleaders. The next day Dani went over to Tabby's house and discovered that Tabby was in the hospital for cutting herself along the wrists. Dani went to the hospital and talked with a very weak Tabby. The cheerleaders went too far in that apparently they striped her when Dani was not there. Took pictures and posted them online. Dani made a quick call after that and then proceeded to overdo the retaliation in that. Dani Fenton stepped to the side and let Dani Phantom take the wheel. Which resulted in Dani possessing the head Cheerleader when she was alone with one of her fellow cheerleaders and possessed her. Dani then did what the Cheerleaders hated most and seduced the other cheerleader in the shower forcing her to leave quickly while Dani grabbed both her phone and the Cheerleader's phone and started taking erotic pictures of herself with two phones and then used the Cheerleader's Spookbook account to post the images on the internet before then walking out into the hall naked just before class would be let out and then left the Cheerleader's body and then filmed the reaction on her phone. and when the cheerleader ran back to the Locker room. Dani went to the bathroom and changed back for the day and went to visit Tabby in the hospital and showed what happened to the Cheerleader. Tabby smiled at the beat down of a bully and would make a full recovery, and was even more thankful to Dani who explained what happened for Tabby to injure herself like she did. _

_During the next couple days, the GhostBusters had arrived to check the school after the parents called about an apparent possession. Danny had gone with them and made some scans but when the scan was complete. There was no sign of an ghosts and as a result, the Cheerleader was expelled and everyone found out that she wasn't Spanish or Mexican, she was Pilipino and her family had lived in America for close to fifty years. _

**End Jumpy Flashback**

Dani finished explaining what happened and says, "Wouldn't you have basically done the same thing if Tucker had been forced into that situation?"

Danny paused at that before saying, "Actually he has, only when it happened to him, the football team exposed the both of us to the Cheerleaders and he remained cool as he flirted with them as I walked away. Tucker's drop everything trigger was always cheerleaders."

Dani shakes her head and says, "Look, she posted another girls pictures online herself, not to mention they were of a minor."

"And the girl you did it to wasn't?" Danny questioned.

"No she was repeating her senior year a third time, she is legally an adult," Dani states before saying, "Look those girls had been terrorising my friend since before I came along. They crossed a line that I was not comfortable with. That being said they are lucky I only did it to the leader, I could have easily possessed each of them and set them up with the sexually repressed boys that would love to have their crush tied up with a sigh saying 'use me' for each of them."

Danny sighs and says, "Fine but no sneaking off to see girls naked with your ghost powers. I didn't do that when I was your age."

"You didn't?" the disbelief in Dani's voice was condescending.

Danny says, "Honestly at the time, I did not have the amount of control you have. And Mom were a bodysuit made out of what could be considered fetish gear. So sorry if in my youth I never got the idea of using my powers for personal gain. Even though I technically could have probably gotten some action if I had visited Paulina as Phantom," only to receive a double shiver from the pair. Danny then quickly asks, "So how is Tabby?"

Dani answered with, "She is now outside the hospital and is currently spending time away from school."

They exited the vehicle quickly and went into the fire house to see everyone packing up to go for a trip. Danny asks, "What is going on?"

The answer came from Egon carrying some tools and equipment and says, "We got a call from Doctor Ray Stantz," that surprised Danny as Egon continued, "Basically, Ray was hired to bust a group of Ghosts but he understood the rules of Busting, so he called for backup. We are packing to head up to Maine to help catch some ghosts."

Danny nods before Dani rushed forward, "Can I bring a friend?"

Egon was silent before Danny says, "Her friend is interested in becoming a GhostBuster. Though she recently had a brush with death due to bullying."

Egon frowns before saying, "It will be dangerous." Danny looked at Egon causing him to sigh before saying, "Fine, but she is your responsibility while we are there," Dani ran up stairs and went to use the phone quickly. Egon then turned to Roland and Eduardo and says, "Can you two stay here with Jeanine while handle the Ray's case. Someone needs to keep everything working."

Eduardo simply says, "As long as you take Slimer so I can eat my food."

Slimer started flying around looking for food as Egon says, "Actually Slimer is coming with me. He has not seen Ray in a few years," leaving Eduardo to do a little happy dance. Egon went over to Jeanine and says, "Sorry for not bringing you but," Jeanine raised a hand.

Jeanine simply says, "I know, Ray is your best friend and you haven't seen him in a couple years. I am sure it will be like old times. Anyway, I will do what I always do during one of your Ghost Hunting Trips. I will check the Containment Unit every six hours, and make sure that everything you have either stated or labelled to be on is on while you are gone."

Danny looked at the gear they would need and helped finish setting it all up before Dani used the Fire Pole to get down and said, "Tabby's parents said that it was fine for her to go, but they want us to surprise her with why we are going. Though we are going to have to pick her up now," she pointed over her shoulder towards Danny's van.

Danny nods and says, "We should back within the hour. Just get everything we are going to need and we can put it in the Van before heading to Main." Egon nodded with that as Danny left and Kylie arrived with a speeding Garret both with duffle bag each holding clothes and some books to keep them entertained.

**Otherside of New York's main island-Half hour later**

Danny waited in the van as Dani had gone up to Tabby's apartment in a rather nicer part of the city. Danny tapped away on the wheel as Danny came back down quickly with Tabby who got into the van and greeted Danny, "Hello Mister Fenton."

"Just call me Danny, I am only old enough to be Dani's Brother. How are you feeling," once everyone was buckled up he drove back towards his apartment so that Dani and himself could pack for the short trip.

On the way Tabby answers, "I am feeling better, though I am not sure why I was invited to travel with you up to Maine for a car show."

Danny laughed at that before saying, "Well someone is coming along that Dani said you wanted to meet. Doctor Egon Spenglor."

"The GhostBuster?" Tabby said in excitement before quickly calming herself.

"Yeah, the retired GhostBuster. Anyway, Egon was called by an old colleage about a new item of interest that he was drawn to investigate," Danny answered as they reached their apartment so that Danny and Dani could head upstairs and pack their bags. Dani taking Tabby into her tomboyish room with NASA posters and other science fiction items. Once packed Dani, Tabby and Danny drove back to the Fire House and while Danny, Garret and Egon packed the Van, Kylie and Dani gave Tabby the nickel tour while Slimer remained hidden fully expecting Dani's friend to hug him in such a way that he could not escape. With the Van packed and loaded, they headed off to Friendship Maine when Garret spoilt the surprise in that Dani actually invited Tabby for a Ghost Buster's case, which for Tabby made up for the ten hour drive to main.

**A day later-Ray's Motel-the next day**

Ray was reviewing news clippings from the last century relating to the Whipstaff Manor. Everything from news articles stating that the place was haunted along with the original owner being institutionalised. Ray continued to read the papers and missed Danny's Van parking a couple spaces over. Egon shushed everyone and quietly stepped out the Van and walked over to Ray silently.

Egon then asks, "So what are we dealing with?"

"I am not sure, every PKE reading I took indicated that with the Three Class Threes there is either a Class One or a Class Seven or anywhere in between," Ray answered as he reviewed the news clippings before continuing, "I don't know what is going on Egon but something is not sitting right with me," it would be another five minutes and Danny leaving to get a couple rooms for them and returning before Ray suddenly stopped research mode and then realised what was going on and pulling Egon into a brotherly hug and asks, "Egon, how have you been?"

"Growing Fungus, keeping the containment unit working and teaching at our rival University," Egon answered and received a laugh from Ray before Egon introduced everyone. Egon started with Danny, "This is Danny, he joined the team as tech support, along with his sister Dani with an 'I' and her friend Tabby a future Ghost Buster apparently."

Ray shakes their hands and says, "Well it is nice to meet you little Ladies," he then turned to Danny and asks, "How do you catch a Replicating Ectoplasmic entity?"

Danny replies with a question, "Consuming or splitting?" causing Ray to smirk while tapping his nose.

Egon then continued, "These two are half the current team, Garret the muscle and Kylie the expert," Garret gave Ray a firm handshake while Kylie talked a little about the book he wrote about the paranormal and religion.

Ray simply replied with, "Well I had some experience, almost became a Pastor before University. Anyway, my book was really written to calm religious readers."

After pleasantries were finished, everyone besides Garret looked through documentation and Danny noted one key feature, "There is no picture of the original occupants of the Manor."

Egon blinked at that comment before saying, "Yeah, we should place our bags in our rooms and head over to the Manor. Get some readings and figure out what we are dealing with."

With that everyone nodded in agreement and once everyone's' packs were in their rooms the used both vehicles to drive up to the manor. When they arrived they saw a land rover parked outside the front of the Manor. Where Carrigan Crittenden and her assistant was waiting for them. Carrigan smoked as she spotted them. Carrigan Crittenden then walked up to Ray and says, "You better get this sorted, because if you can't I have already called some who can."

Before they could ask who she had called, a large white tank with a picture of a smiling man destroyed the gates of the Manor before parking behind Danny's Van. Danny still behind the wheel of said Van slammed his head on the horn as Garret, Kylie, Dani and Tabby got out said Van and Egon looked at the weaponised Motorhome.

From the vehicle stepped out an old and large white man in a orange jumpsuit holding what appeared to be a high-tech bazooka. The man was then followed by a woman in a navy jumpsuit holding her own bazooka and had her hood up with her eyes covered with red lenses. The man and woman pair looked at Danny's Van and says, "Danny?"

Danny stepped out and sighs before saying, "Hey mom, dad," that was as far as he got before his dad, Jack Fenton, brought him into a one armed hug.

His mother, Maddie Fenton asks, "Danny what are you doing here?"

Danny took a deep breath and says, "Working," Danny admitted, "with Doctor Spangler, tech support mainly. In this case I had a van to take us where we needed to go so. Which brings up the question why are you two here?"

Maddie waved him off while saying, "We were hired to remove some ghosts infesting this place in exchange for some additional funding."

Jack then spoke up, "Yes with our never ending mission of protecting Humanity against the threat of Ghosts that have succumbed to their dark desires."

Everyone blinked at that except Danny and Dani, before Maddie continued, "But basically for the extra cash, we have been planning on rebuilding the Fenton Exo Power Armour."

"True, it was so successful the last time we used it, never did work out what happened to the original," Jack comments.

Carrigan Crittenden sighed loudly before saying, "Where is the third ghost hunter I hired. I want these ghost gone!" the answer came from another woman wearing a black and red bodysuit with a silver surfboard detaching from the roof. Carrigan Crittenden simply says, "Good get to it," she then left with her Lawyer quickly, leaving the Ghost hunters to work.

Everyone was silent before Danny asks the woman in the Black and Red Bodysuit, "Hey Val, short on cash?"

Val or the Red Huntress sighs under her helmet the disassembled around her head revealing a short haired black woman Danny's age. Val sighs and says, "Well, it is hard enough getting a job and having to pay for my time is an issue."

Danny accepts that before saying, "Yeah. Well let's look around figure out why Carrigan Crittenden is so desperate to get rid of Ghosts in such an old building."

With that, and Danny helping Garret the three teams enter the mansion finding very Tim Burton styled interior. Ray, Egon and Kylie brought up their PKE meters and started scanning the area but before Egon could comment Jack shouts, "COME OUT GHOSTS!" before running down a hall before Garret chases after him planning to catch the Ghosts first.

Danny shakes his head and says, "How about we split up into teams, Dani and Tabby go with Kylie, Egon, Ray and Mom can go together and ah I will go with Val."

Kylie frowns before saying, "Yeah I can go with that."

Though Maddie spoke up, "Perhaps, I should go with Kylie. Give her some pointers." Danny did not question her as, the four girls walked up the steps past an old clock that then revealed a pair of eyes that made the PKE meters flinch back and forth for a minute before the meters stopped jumping.

Ray and Egon went left while Danny and Val went right. Egon and Ray would speak about the situation and about how they have been since they saw each other last. Danny and Val on the other hand, Val slammed Danny up against a wall and inserted her tongue down his throat. When Val eventually released Danny to breath, Danny asks, "How have you been?"

"Lonely," Val admitted before stepping back, "So how has New York been?"

"Interesting. Mayor does not believe in Ghosts and accidently released a plague on the citizens of New York. I recently got a job working with a new team of Ghost Busters. Though College has been strange," Danny admits as they continue walking, "Somehow I managed to complete all my semesters' schoolwork in the first few weeks."

Val frowns at that before saying, "That is strange coming from the guy who barely past high school."

Danny simply replies with, "No, says the guy who could out science my parents. Which by the way was not an insult to my dad. Seriously you have seen what the stuff he has made can do. The only thing I can fault him for was the Ghost Portal but that is only because of the location of the one switch," Danny pulled Val to the side as Jack came running through and quickly followed by Garret breathing heavily as he sped past them. Danny then says, "About ten minutes and he should have searched the entire base floor."

Val chuckles before saying, "So meet anyone of interest?"

Danny chuckled before saying, "Well there is Egon and the others."

**With Dani, Tabby, Kylie and Maddie-Upstairs. **

Dani and Tabby walked ahead slightly of Kylie and Maddie. Kylie was focused on her PKE Metre while they past the different paintings, Maddie had removed her hood to get a better look at Kylie. After ten minutes of looking around and finding three beds with insulting names carved into them, Maddie finally had the courage to ask, "So are you dating my son?"

That question almost made Kylie drop her PKE metre only for her to catch herself and say, "No we just work together mainly and go to the same University."

Maddie nods before saying, "so tell me about yourself"

"What is there to tell," Kylie replied, "Born in Jersey, Parents are divorced live with my Grand Mother to get away from the fighting. She died a couple years ago and that was really spearheaded my path into the Occult. Vegetaian and single. Was that what you wanted to know?"

Maddie smiles before asking, "What do you think of my son?"

Kylie was silent for a minute before saying, "He is interesting. I mean what with his knowledge of ghosts and well," Kylie stopped herself from saying ghost powers causing Maddie to laugh lightly.

"I take it you know," Maddie questioned innocently.

"Happenstance, I was in a situation that resulted in me learning his situation," Kylie admits before saying, "I accidently summoned a dangerous ghost and it possessed me and," Maddie lifted a hand to stop her talking.

Maddie then simply asks, "It is okay, it may have been a rookie mistake but that is why Ghost Hunting is done in teams. Any way what is your stance on individual thought?"

Kylie actually stops walking to look at Maddie and says, "Everyone is different, I mean I know that people eat meat, but I don't intend on forcing people to follow my view. Why?"

Maddie sighs in relief and says, "Let's just say that Danny's last proper relationship ended badly. Best way to describe it is that she used his fame to convince people to her way of thinking, which is bad due to the fact she wanted everyone to eat recycled vegan food. Basically literally eating dirt and plant matter. Though apparently the stuff she was eating was not the same as everyone else, hers were specifically grown for consumption, everyone else in town was eating animal waste." Kylie appeared disgusted as Maddie then continued, "and that was only one of the things that little tramp did even went as far as breaking Danny's heart just to get him to become a terrorist against a company that developed environmentally sustainable power, using a plant based Solar Energy Panels. That Danny actually designed for said company," Maddie shakes her head before they suddenly hear Tabby scream followed by an explosion that shook the whole mansion.

**With Dani and Tabbie-Five minutes earlier-Further ahead. **

Dani and Tabby walked through the halls before finding one room of interest, the reason it was so interesting, there was no dust. Everything was clean and there appeared to be a television that was set up on an old table. Dani raised an eyebrow as they walked into the room. Tabby took a seat and says, "Well this room looks good enough to sleep in."

Dani nods absentmindedly as she turned the television on and found that it was connected to Cable and frowns at that. Dani simply says, "Something is not right, I mean why does this house even have a television, ghosts don't normally need something like this to entertain themselves," and begins looking around.

Tabby stands and says, "Maybe there wasn't anything worth watching on the Ghost Channel," she laughed lightly at her own joke as she went to the closet of the room. Dani was actually looking around quickly as she heard a second person giggle at the terrible joke. Tabby opened the closet and sees a white ghost the size of a kid floating there.

The ghost looks at Tabby and shyly says, "Hi," with a wave before Tabby screamed in terror and Dani's fists glowed green following an explosion in the closet knocking everyone to the ground.

:End of Chapter Three:

**To be clear the reason I am including 1995's Casper movie is because of the Dan Aykroyd cameo during the movie. Plus it is going to lead to a major plot point in future Chapters. **

**Please leave your questions in the form of a comment and as always BEWARE THE WRAITH!**


End file.
